Cat Gets Crushed
by broncoboy13
Summary: Imagine if Andre had a crush on Cat and not Jade. Will he get over it, or will their relationship soar to new heights? R&R... Also, what I plan on doing, is writing this in chronological order of the episode. Then, I will start writing some original stuff. So...if you don't feel like reading the first four chapters (Which is the episode) just skip to chapter 5. Possible drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood Arts Lobby**

Tori, Andre and Robbie are sitting in the lobby of the school. Andre is playing a song on his portable piano, while Tori and Robbie nod their heads along to the beat. The song ends and they compliment him.

"Nice fingering," says Robbie.

"Thanks," I say.

"I think it needs work," says Rex.

Andre responds with a threatening comment, "I'm about to work on a puppet."

Rex is shocked at the comment and looks at Robbie, expecting him to say something.

Quickly moving on, Tori asks, "What's that song for?"

"Friday night concert?" queries Robbie.

"Nah, it's for my advanced song writing class," Andre responds.

"Semester Project?" asks Rex.

"Yep, and it's wigging me out." He says flatly.

"Well put your wig back on…" Tori says, playfully hitting him on the shoulder and laughs. "… Cause that song sounds really cool." She finishes, pressing a key on the keyboard.

"Thanks, but I got no lyrics yet, and it's due in three days."

"Well, I'm awesome at song lyrics!" exclaims Robbie.

"No, he's not. Run! Save yourselves!" Rex says. Tori rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You just play your song and I'll just spew out what ever lyrics pop into my brain." He says.

"Okay," he reluctantly agrees.

"Here, I'll record you on my Pearpad," Tori says, as she pulls out her Pearpad.

"Yes!" Robbie exclaims, as he goes through a vocal exercise.

"Alright, here you go."

He begins to play the song. The music sounds great, but as Rex said, Robbie is not very good at coming up with song lyrics. Robbie is slow and off key.

"Uhhh, baby, every night…and I need you, and I love you… Uh… upside down… touch my toes… and I cr-cry insi- eh, I can't do this." He says as he picks up Rex and walks off. As he walks away, Rex laughs.

"…And… Delete." Tori says.

"Well, when I do come up with the lyrics, I want you to sing them." He says.

"Me?"

"You're the only you I know."

"Wow, that's deep." She says.

"So, you in?" he asks.

"So in."

"Uh-huh." He says as they fist bump.

Lane Alexander approaches.

"Tori. Yo, Tori." He exclaims.

"Oh, hey Lane." She says.

"Hey, you know that class you signed up for next semester…R&B vocals?

"Yeah, I'm so pumped for that class."

"Well, deflate yourself…" he says, "…Cause you can't take it. You have to take Tech-Theater first."

"Wait, she has to take the class, or just pass the exam? Andre chimes in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. What if I just pass the exam without taking the class?" She asks.

"The exam's in three days."

"That's all I need. I'll study, like Non-stop." She begs.

Lane thinks for a moment before giving in, like he usually does.

"Okay."

"Yay!" She runs over to hug him. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, alright." He says laughing,

Tori smells him all of a sudden.

"Were you eating potato chips?" She asks.

"Nope, you're smelling my new lotion." He answers. He pulls the bottle out of his satchel.

"Hold your hands out." He says. She does as he says. Andre sticks his out as well. He squirts some on both of their hands.

"Now, rub it in." Again they do as they're told.

"Mmmm…smells like sour cream and onion," Tori says.

"That's what it is." He replies.

"Ew." Says Andre.

"Gross," Says Tori.

"Taste it," Orders Lane.

They both lick their hands, hesitantly at first, then more, and more.

"Mmmm… Mmmhmm," says Andre.

"That's really good," Tori says.

"That's fantastic." Andre says.

"You can really taste the sour cream," Says Tori, still licking the lotion.

"Onions," says Andre.

Tori holds out her hands for more.

"More?" asks Tori.

"More? Sure." Says Lane.

**Hollywood Arts Lobby- Left Side**

Beck is taking a picture of the Mexican Robot, when Cat bounces up in some sort of bouncy shoe.

"Okay, F stop at 2.8… and focus." He says to himself.

Just as he takes the photo, Cat jumps into the shot wearing bouncy shoes.

"HI!" She exclaims, laughing.

"Hi." Beck says quietly.

"I'm wearing Jupiter boots!" she says, still laughing.

"Any reason?"

"So I can be bouncy," Still laughing hysterically and screaming as she bounces away excitedly.

Cat bounces by Tori, who is engulfed into studying for her Tech-Theater test.

Andre and Robbie round the corner.

"Hey, Tori," Robbie says.

"Yo, yo, yo," Says Andre.

"Afternoon…" says Rex.

They sit down on the ground by the vending machines with her.

Oh, you guys, I love you both, but please go away.

Robbie gives a sort of sad look.

"You crammin' for your Tech-Theater exam?" Andre asks.

"Trying to…" She replies. She gives a defeated laugh. "…So much material; I'm stressed."

"Want me to rub that pretty neck?" Rex asks.

"No," she answers. "Wait… yeah."

Robbie places his hand on her neck and applies pressure.

"Ohhhh," she says in pleasure.

"Look, if you're this stressed about the exam, why don't you let Robbie teach you?" Andre asks.

"Why, Robbie?"

"Uhh, because last semester, I got the highest grade in Tech-Theater that anyone has gotten at Hollywood Arts," He says proudly.

"That's why his picture's up on the wall by the door," Andre states.

Rex apparently applies to much pressure when rubbing Tori's neck.

"Ow, not so hard," she exclaims.

"I'm trying to get this kink out," he says.

"Robbie, would you really tutor me?"

"Sure. Meet me in the Black Box tomorrow, after school, and I'll teach you everything you need to know." He says as he ruffles her hair.

"Thanks… don't touch my head."

He pulls his hand away and walks off.

"Did you forget something?" Andre asks.

"Ahhh," She says frustrated. "I'm supposed to record your song after school tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah," he says sarcastically.

"Listen…" she says.

"I-I know… you gotta cram for your exam."

"Can you get another girl to sing the vocal?"

"Sure, I can find somebody."

Cat bounces by STILL laughing.

"Maybe Cat," he says.

"Maybe," Tori says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recording Studio**

Beck enters the recording studio, while André is messing with his piano.

"Hey, man," says Beck.

"Oh, hey," says André.

"Cat's not here yet?"

"Nope, not yet. She's almost late."

Just then, Cat bounces in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem; we need to get started, though."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go." Beck says,

"Alright man. Catch you later."

He gives Cat a high five as he leaves.

**9 hours later**

"Hey, did you ever do this when you were little.

Cat and André are sitting near a keyboard trying to write the song. Cat reaches over to grab Andre's hand. He pulls it away quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whatcha doin'?" He exclaims.

"Just give me your hand. Don't be a scaredy cat." She laughs. "Get it? Scaredy **cat?** Like my name."

"Okay, I'm trusting you." He says.

"Okay, your hands are in good hands. Now, make a fist."

He does so… "Okay," she says. She begins to rub the fist.

"What are you doin'?"

"Talk less and open your hand."

He does so. She slaps in like she's giving him a high five.

"Fist," she says. He does so. She rubs it again.

"You sure there's a point to this?"

"Yep, and here it comes… open."

He does so and she pokes his palm slightly.

"Oooo… it's all tingly. Do it again!" He says lightly clapping his hands.

"No! You have to finish writing your song-chorus."

"Eh, it's after mid-night, let's just bail."

"Uh-Uh. You got a break, so finish writing the chorus."

"I've been trying to finish it for three hours."

"Wow. Great, now sing something." She says.

He rolls his chair to the piano.

"Uh…" he says playing a few notes.

"Keep going." She says.

He is now ready and exhales.

"I really wish that I could write the next line the next line… uh… my favorite letter's J… Tuna fish filet… I'm gonna was my dog with some blue shampoo." He sings, Cat laughing all the while.

"Alright, let me try something. Record me." She says as she puts some headphones on.

André rolls over to the sound board to make a few adjustments before he records. He then presses a few buttons, and the recording begins.

"Here you go." He says.

She begins to sing.

_"There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but here in my way, I wanna let you know, that it's all okay."_

André finishes the song and is completely mesmerized.

"What'd you think?" She says with a giggle.

He doesn't answer.

"You like that?"

"Mmmmhmmm." He says nervously.

**Tori's living room**

Tori is walking down the dark stairs as she reaches for the light switch. She yawns and looks at her phone. It beeps. She answers the door, groggy. André is standing there in his boxers with his bike.

"Andre?!" She says, irritated that she was woken from her sleep.

"Did you get my text?" He asks.

"Yes," she says, still tired. "Why do you think I'm standing here at three in the morning?"

"I'm tripping out, Tori. I'm trippin' out!" He exclaims.

"Alright, just come in. Come it."

He wheels his bike inside.

"Go make the cocoa." He says.

"I'm not making cocoa!"

He groans.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks.

"I think I'm in love with Cat." He answers, hesitantly.

Tori's eyes go wide, and her jaw drops in shock.

She nods and says, "I'll make the cocoa."

**Still in Tori's living room 30 minutes later**

They both have glasses of cocoa.

"You think you're in love… with Cat?" Tori asks, dumbfounded.

"I think so." He answers.

"Okay, what happened tonight?"

"I don't know. We were just working together, all night, at school, I just saw her singing and, she just looked so… pretty and sweet."

"Dude, you can't love Cat."

"Like I don't know that… You guys are my best friends. I don't want to make everything awkward between the group! Uh-uh, I don't play that way" He exclaims

"Good. So just, forget about this."

"I can't. Ahh!" He grunts again.

"Why can't you?"  
"Alright… See, ever since I was little, I could never keep my feelings inside, even if I want to, I just can't. If I feel something, I gotta let it out; Or else I get wonky in the head."

"Okay… okay… shhhh… shhh…"she says, as Andre's breathe hitches. She rubs his arm. "Listen, I don't think you're in love with Cat."

"You don't?"

"No, you guys were just there, alone… together, late…and you were tired…"

"Yeah, we were tired, that's true."

"…and you were writing a song. So you felt emotional…"

"Uh-huh. I did."

"…and you forgot that Cat is a very overwhelming, loud, and occasionally obnoxious person…"

"Yeah, I forgot those things."

"…and by tomorrow, you'll be fine again."

She pats him on the arm.

"Yeah, I bet I will."

They reach for their cocoa, and take a drink.

"This cocoa is good." André says.

"It's from Belgium." Tori states.

"That's probably why, then."

"Mmmhmm," she agrees.

"Anyway, moving on to a lighter topic… how did you're tutoring session go?"

"Oh, it was okay… it was a little weird, though."

"Why is that?" He asks.

"He had, like, these random cutouts of, ironically, Cat. It was weird."

"Do you think you'll pass?"

"According to Robbie I will."

"Well, that good to hear. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything. You're my best friend André."

"I was just wondering if… by any chance… I could stay here tonight? I really want to be with someone I trust."

"Absolutely. You can stay in our guest bedroom, or you could sleep in my room with me."

"I'll just sleep in the guest bedroom. I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"No, please. It's no big deal. I can either put a pallet down or you could sleep in my bed with me. It's plenty big enough." She offers.

"Well, if you're offering… who am I to decline."

They walk upstairs to Tori's bedroom after all the lights are turned off.

"Where you sleepin'?" Tori asks.

"You pick, it doesn't matter."

"You can sleep up here, with me."

"Thanks."

"No prob…" she says. "I'm gonna go downstairs. I left my phone down there. Do you need anything?"

When she turns around to receive his answer, he is already asleep.

"I take that as a no." She says to herself.

She disappears into the hallway.

**I thought I'd portray Tori as a kind, sweet, generous friend, which she is. R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollywood Arts: Tori's locker**

Tori puts a book away in her locker and shuts the door. André approaches.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"Oh, hey. So-how ya doin'… feelin' wonky about…Cat?"She asks, hesitantly.

"Nah, I think I got my wonk under control. I probably just-jus…"

"Shhh… be cool-be cool." She says as Cat and Robbie approach.

"Okay, be cool, be cool." He repeats.

"I said be cool," She says quietly.

Cat is still in her Jupiter boots and still laughing, but Robbie, for some unexplained reason, is without Rex.

"Hey," Cat says, energetically.

"What's up?" Says Robbie.

"Hey," Tori says, politely.

"So," Cat begins, "can I hear the song?

"Uh- oh, yeah... I just… I just gotta…"

He is interrupted by Jade chasing Sinjin down the hall.

"Ah… leave me alone, Jade!" screams Sinjin.

They all shake their heads.

"So, the song?" Cat says.

"Hmmm? André asks.

"Cat wants to hear the song you guys recorded together." Says Tori.

"Oh, yeah," he says, "I'll E-mail it to you, you know, um-via the internet."

"Via?"Cat asks.

"Don't you think you guys should listen to the song together?" asks Robbie.

"No, why together? She can listen to it by herself, I didn't do anything!" he says nervously.

"Okay… " she says, confused. "…E-mail I to me."

Robbie and Cat walk away.

"Via the internet?" Robbie asks.

"I know, weird, right?"

After they walk away, Tori looks at André with a worried expression.

"Maybe you are in love with Jade."

"Shhh. Don't say that." He says.

"But what if you are?"

"I am."

"You are?"

"No, stop it, ah!

He runs into Beck as he turns the corner.

"My bad, man." He says.

"I can't talk about it!"

He takes off running.

"Man, Andre's acting Wonky." Rex says.

"Yeah," Tori says.

"What's his deal," asks Robbie.

"Oh, it's… nothing."

**Tori's living room**

As Holly Vega puts on her jacket to go to the market, the door bell rings. She walks over to the door and opens it. André is standing outside.

"Oh, hi, André; come on in," Mrs. Vega says.

"Thanks," he answers.

"Is Tori expecting you?" She queries.

"Yeah, she asked me to come over tonight for something… I don't know."

"Tori, Andre's here to see you." She shouts.

She bends down to the coffee table and retrieves her keys.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the market." She says as she opens the door.

"Ooo, make sure you pick up some more of that Belgian cocoa." He says.

"Alright," she says confused.

As she exits, Tori bounces down the stairs in Jupiter boots and dressed up completely like Cat, head to toe.

"HI, ANDRE!" She screams in a high-pitched voice.

"What in the name of gravy?" he says, dumbfounded.

"Okay, here's an idea, mention something about chocolate, or gummy bears, or shut your mouth." She says, still sounding like Cat.

"Why are you all dressed up like Cat?"

She pulls a card out of her pocket and hands it to André.

"I'm helping you, just pretend I'm Cat, and you'll see how hard it would be to go out with a girl like her." He reads from the card.

"Congrats, you can read at a second grade level." She says with a condescending tone.

"Rude…" he says.

"…Just kidding." She says in a bubbly voice.

"This isn't going to work." He says.

She pulls another card from her pocket and hands it to him. And again, he reads it.

_"Yes it will, come on just go with it." _He says. "Alright. So Cat…"

"YEAH!?" She asks, loudly.

"…Wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure, let's go see 'My Little Pony: The magical Horse Shoe.'"

"Or, maybe we should just go out and get a hamburger." He counters.

"I hate hamburgers. The poor cows…" She mopes.

"Dang, girl." He says

Tori's dad walks in from the patio.

"Tori," he says, "have you seen my glasses?"

"Uh, I'm not your little find-it girl, alright? So, if you lost your glasses, maybe you should hug Mr. Purple in the fetal position!" She says rudely.

"Dang, girl," said her dad.

"Uh, don't you think you were a little mean to your dad…Cat?" he asks.

"What can I say? Bipolar Disorder's a bitch."

André begins to lean in for a kiss. Tori backs away in fright.

"Uh- what are you- hey now…" she says, now in her normal voice.

"Oh, Cat…"

"ANDRE!" She screams, hitting him with a pillow

"I-I-I- I'm sorry." He stammers. "You just seem so much like Cat. I got all-"

"Wonky?"

"Willy Wonky!" He exclaims.

"Man, you're really messed up about this."

"You know, last night, after-after I got home, I couldn't sleep. So I stayed up till dawn writing a song about Cat."

You wrote her a song? That's so sweet."

"It's evil. Cat's to naïve."

"I know, I know." She says. "Okay, okay, Wait, wait, wait, wait, the song you wrote about her… expressed your feelings in that song, right?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"So, just sing Cat that song, so you can get over her."

"If I sing her the song, then she's gonna know how I feel; then the rest of the gang'll know, and then I'm a bad person… and I promised my grandma I'd never be a bad person. You know, before she lost her mind."

"Cat doesn't have to know that the song's about her."

He put's handful of peanuts in his mouth. "Her name's in it, like ten times."

He spits the nuts out. "Ah, I hate nuts."

"So, just change all the Cats to…baby." She suggests.

"Baby…yeah, baby could be anybody."

"Uh-huh. Then you sing your song tomorrow night, at school; the Friday night concert. Jade'll be I the audience, You can sing her your song and she'll never even know it's for her."

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm feeling very emotional."

"You want me to sing it with you?"

"Yes, please." He says sobbing.

"Awww…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a review say that I wasn't coming up with my own ideas and that I just put Cat in Jade's place. It may seem this way, but it is un-true. I felt like it was best to set up the story the way the episode did; I felt that if I set it up this way, I could come back to some of these things later in the story. So, if you believe that I'm doing this, I'm sorry, but the next chapter should be very original. R&R... very short chapter, but this is just to close out the intro.**

**Asphalt café stage area**

An announcer calls Tori and André onto the stage.

"Okay, up next, we got André Harris and Tori Vega singing an original song, written by André. Give it up everybody."

The crowd erupts into applause.

André approaches the microphone.

"Uh, this is a song I wrote for uh-"

"…for his dog." Tori interrupts.

"I love my dog." He says.

The song begins.

_"Monday, well, baby I fell for you, Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday, I waited outside your door, even though I know it's wrong. Seven days a week, every hour of the month, I gotta let you know where my heart is coming from. I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say; baby gotta let you know, I will try everything, to make you come closer to me. And baby, truthfully, it's not just a phase. How can I get it through? To tell you what I can't lose, I'll try 365 days, 365 ways, to get to you. Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you, baby. Oh, oh, every second, every tic-tic of the clock, I want you all to myself. Every second, every tic-tic of the clock, I just can't help myself. Feeling kind of guilty, but girl I can't stop. I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one, eh-eh-eh-else, I will try everything to make you come closer to me, .I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you._

After the song, the gang gets together, and Cat hugs André.

"I need to talk to you later." She says to him.

"Hey, they got spaghetti tacos over there." Rex exclaims, as they all run in one direction, except Tori and André.

"Cat hugged you." She said.

"Yeah, she did. But she hugs everyone. It was still nice."

"So, you okay now? You wonky?"

"I'm not sure. It might take me a little while before I know if I-"

He is cut off by a very pretty girl.

"Oh, my gosh, André. That song was so hot." She says.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Yeah. Wanna go hang?"

"You know, I would, but I've got some plans with a really good friend."

"Oh, okay. No Problem."

She walks away.

"Awww… you're waiting on Cat," she says.

"Yeah." He says.

"So, what now?" She asks.

"Cat said that she wanted to talk to me, so…I guess we'll see."

"Shouldn't you get to that?" She asks.

"Probably… I'll see you later. Thanks for singing that song with me." He says, as he leaves Tori by herself.

"No problem, André. Good luck!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys...for those of you who are still reading...here comes the originality. Tell me what you guys think. Ask your mom, your dad, your aunt, your uncle, you brother, your sister, your dog what they think... Just R&R as usual...**

**Black Box Theater**

Cat is sitting in a chair, when André walks in.

"Cat?" He says quietly.

She turns around quickly, and stands up, crossing her arms.

"You look upset." He says.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm just a little confused." She says, not in a cheery tone, but in a very serious tone.

"Can I ask what you're confused about? Maybe I could help."

"Maybe, you can. I have these feelings…feelings I've never… ever had. And I really don't know what to do. It's about a guy; a really good, nice, generous guy, who is never afraid to make a big leap. But, even if he is afraid to make that leap, he'll make it, because the one he wants, couldn't be more ready ; because he knows, whatever he does, he knows that he's with the girl he loves and as long as he's with who he loves, he'll be safe. That's the kind of guy I want, André, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I've found him. I'm trying to find the perfect time to tell him. I'm just a little nervous, because he may not feel the way I do." She says.

"Hmm…confusing stuff. I understand more than you know." He says.

"You do, huh?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Andre…" she trails off.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"…do you?" she asks.

"Do I, what?" he asks confused.

"Do you feel the same way as me?" she asks hesitantly.

They are now only a foot away from each other. André and Cat look into each other's eyes. Cat looks at André's lips. André cups Cat's cheeks and presses her lips to his. André is relieved to find that she is kissing back. Their tongues fight for dominance, but unsurprisingly, Andre wins. They separate for air.

"That answer your question?" he asks.

"That was a pretty valid answer." She says, winded.

"Cat, did you mean all of those things you said about me?"

"Every word," She says.

"I'd say some mushy-gushy shit, but…"

"ANDRE! No cursing!" She scolds.

"Sorry. How is this: I'd say some mushy-gushy stuff…but as you very well know, I don't do that. "

"I love you." She says.

"I love you, too." He answers.

They kiss again.

"You're lips are soft." He says, quietly.

She smiles.

"Quit playing." She says.

"I've never been so serious in my entire life." He says compassionately.

"I have an idea." Cat says.

"What's that?"

"We need to play the question game."

"What's the question game?" he asks.

"We each have two questions we can ask each other. They can be about anything."

"Okay… shoot."

"Let's go somewhere else and do it. Nozu?"

"Why, not?" he says as he stands up.

He grabs Cat's hand and leads her out of The Black Box.

**Nozu**

André and Cat are sitting in a booth, and are holding each other's hand, occasionally kissing.

"So, we need to play the question game," Says Cat.

"Okay, ask away," He responds.

"Okay… I'm gonna ask you a pretty easy question, then I'm gonna ask you a really deep, serious question. Okay?" Cat asks, seriously.

"Go ahead."

"Okay…Why do you live with your grandmother?"

"Oh, god," he says, rolling his eyes. "My parents died when I was four. So, my grandmother gained custody."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She says.

"It's fine."

"Anyway… my serious question…Why me? Tell me what makes you love me so much. I need to know." She says.

"Well, there are many things I love about you. I love your hair; I love your cute little ears. I love your soft skin that I wish I had… I love your eyes and your smile; they both make me do things that I don't want to do; but I do them, because I love you; but I the thing that stands out above all that…is your bubbly, slightly ditzy personality. That's my favorite thing about you.

Cat wipes a tear from her eye. She laughs in embarrassment.

"What?!" André asks.

"I'm crying. I'm so embarrassed. That's just one of the most beautiful things…anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now…my questions…"

"Go ahead," she asks, still wiping her eyes.

"Why do you want to be a singer?" she asks.

"I enjoy the sound of music. It just relaxes me. There is nothing more satisfying than pleasing an audience. There is nothing I'd rather do."

"Okay…now here comes my serious question."

"Uh-huh…"

"What do you want out of life? Like, where do you see yourself in fifteen years?" He asks.

"I see myself performing on a stage on Sunset Boulevard with Tori. I see myself being…being so happy…nothing in the world going bad for me. I see myself in your arms every night, for the rest of my life…not a care in the world."

"Wow…now you're gonna make me cry." He says, mocking Cat.

"Shut up," she says, slapping his arm.

"That was great."

"Thanks."

"Anyway…how's your General Tao's chicken?" André asks.

"It's really spicy; but good. You wanna try it?" She asks.

"Sure, why not?" he says, as he take the piece of chicken from her chopsticks.

He chews the chicken for a moment, then her eyes go wide.

"Oh, my god! This is fuck-I mean freakin' hot!"

"André!" She exclaims.

**There you go... next one SHOULD be up soon... R&R...**

**I thought about writing a sex scene, but I thought that I should develop the story a little bit more. Tell me what you gus think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright boys and squirrls...Here's your next chapter. In this chapter, you'll learn more about Cat and Andre's personal life and their relationship. Tell me what you guys think. Give me some ideas. They're always welcome. So, as always, R&R...**

**Still at Nozu 30 minutes later**

"So," André starts, "I know we've known each other for a very long time, but after all this time, I still don't know where you're from." André says.

"Well, I'm from Pasadena. I was born on June 26, 1993. My parents are divorced. My mom's name is Joan, and my dad's name is Edward, or as he likes to be called, Ed. So, that's me. You go now."

"I'm from Brooklyn, New York. I was born on August 1, 1993. My mom's name is Jayon Harris; and I never truly knew my dad, because he left me and my mom when I was six. I met him once…took a swing at him…haven't seen him since; mother fucker.

"ANDRE! Is it all that?"

"You know, Cat? I understand that you don't like cursing, but I just couldn't hold that in. Just face it, when we're on this topic, it will happen." He says, passionately.

"Okay…I'm sorry. I know that this is a huge deal for you, and I need to think of your feelings over mine when it comes to this." She says.

"It's fine. I-I just HATE him!" He says loudly, startling Cat. "I'm sorry. I need to be a bit more grown up about this."

"It's okay. This is a serious thing. I know if my dad had left me, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit-crap…out of him." She says.

"Cat, Did you just say what I think you said?"

"No, I said crap…not shit…ahhhh! Shut me up!" She says.

"I'm crackin' up!"

"I am pretty funny." She says.

She kisses him passionately.

"I love you…so much." Cat says.

He stares into her eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asks.

"Just a pretty smile…" he says.

"Aww…but seriously, what were you thinking about?" She asks.

"I was just thinking about how mature you act when you're not around everyone. I mean, I just can't believe how mature you actually are. I love that about you; the way you can just switch personalities."

"Which one do you like better?" She asks.

"They both sweep me off my feet. I'd change nothing about them. I like the ditzy side of you when I'm sad and need a laugh. I like the other side because when I'm serious, you can be serious. I just love…you." He says.

They kiss again, as Danny, Cat and Tori's ex-boyfriend walks into Nozu. He walks over to André and shoves his shoulder, making him break the kiss.

"Hey, man, what the…" he is cut off by Danny throwing him off the seat.

"DANNY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She exclaims loudly, as he kisses her.

André reaches up and pulls Danny from the seat, and onto the ground. He grabs his collar and yells at him.

"YOU KISS HER AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screams.

"André, take it easy." Cat says, calmly.

"Yeah, André; Take it easy.

"Was anyone talking to you?" he asks.

"Danny, why did you all of a sudden, just walk up and kiss me? We broke up three years ago." She asks.

"I realized what I lost. I lost a…a perfect, bubbly, hilarious, beautiful girl."

"Danny, I…" She says.

"Just here me out… I thought that you would be better off without me. I thought you'd find better than me; but…I see how that worked out for you…"

"Hey, shut the fuck up, man whore. You went out with two of my friends and broke up with both." He says.

"Uhh, Tori broke up with me." He says.

"Do you think I care?"

"Danny you need to go." Cat says, quietly.

"Listen, Cat," he grabs her arm roughly, "you will be mine. Get up and…"

André had enough. He grabbed Danny, and threw a punch to his right jaw.

"She said leave her alone!" he screams, as he throws him out of the restaurant.

"I'll be back Cat!" Danny says.

He leaves and André returns to his seat, still upset.

"I'm sorry about that André. He just…"

"He doesn't know what he gave up, and will never have again; oh, and by the way…if he has the balls to come back, he'll get his arm broke." He says, chuckling.

"My hero…" She responds.

"I try…"

**Asphalt Café**

The whole gang is sitting at the table; everything was going normally. Jade throwing around her normal insults; Beck scolding her; Cat being ditzy and André working on a song.

"Do you think it's time?" André quietly asks Cat.

"What do you think?" She asks, equally as quiet.

"I think it is."

They look up at all their friends. Jade is insulting Tori.

In her imitation Tori voice, "Well, look at me, Little Miss Sally Peaches, I love you Ryder Daniels, I do, I really, really do!" She says.

"I do not love him," she says back.

"GUYS!" André yells. They all look up.

"Cat and I have something to tell you all…

"Okay," Tori says with a smile. "Go ahead."

"We…We…We…are…you know…" Cat stutters.

"We're dating now." André finally said.

Everyone was shocked, but no one more than Robbie. He picks up his food, Throws it away, and walks from the Asphalt Café.

"What's his deal?" André asks.

"He's had a HUGE crush on Cat for a LONG time." Tori says.

"Oh…" he says.

"I need to go talk to him." Cat says.

"Okay, love you." He says as they lean in for a kiss. "Hold on…can we kiss, or is that to 'shocking' to you guys?"

"No, go ahead." Jade says. "I want to see Cat's face get sucked off."

They lean in and kiss; nothing much, just a peck on the lips. Cat walks away.

"C'mon, what was that?" She yells after her.

**Janitors closet**

Cat walk into the janitor's closet, where she finally finds Robbie.

"Robbie?" She asks as he looks up from the ground at her.

**So...what did you guys think? I thought that this chapter was pretty good. Just lemme know...R&R...**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Aight, homies...Just finished this chapter for you guys. I really hope you like it.**

**Sill in the Janitor's closet**

"I just don't get it, Cat; why him?" Robbie asks, sadly.

"I love him, Robbie."

"Why couldn't you love me? I mean, I've been nothing but nice to you; and I believe I've done a pretty decent job of hiding my crush." He says, fully knowing he hasn't.

Cat looks at him like, "no you haven't".

"Look, Robbie…I've known you liked me for a while. You leave a whole lotta signs. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way as you. I wish this wasn't so hard for you; I really do. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything…anything at all?

"Say you love me." He says.

"I do love you…but only as a friend. You are one of my best friends in the world; but I don't love you in that way." She says.

"Then, I guess there's nothing left to talk about."

Cat starts to tear up, when André walks in.

"Hey," he says. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, we're okay," she says, wiping her eyes. "I think I broke his heart." She whispers in his ear.

He nods. "You okay, Rob?

"Yeah…" He says.

"I don't think you are."

"How would you know what I feel?!" Robbie explodes. "Andre, do you realize that you took the person I love away from me? Do you realize that I actually thought I had a shot at having Cat? I have nothing…I have nothing in my life! You took the one chance I had at being happy."

Cat is close to bawling. "Robbie, I'm so sorry. I just don't like you like that." She says crying.

"You know Cat; I really hope it doesn't work out. Do you know why? I hope it doesn't work out because I want you to see what you passed up. I want to see your face when you realized what an idiot you were being."

Cat is now crying her eyes out, face red, and tears falling down her face.

"Wait a minute! You don't talk to her like that. She did nothing to you! You're just  
jealous because you missed your shot!" André yells.

"Yeah? We'll maybe she felt that I was too good for her! Maybe, just maybe she thought she had to go out with trash to feel wanted, or loved! He screams.

"I swear, if you say ONE MORE bad thing about Cat, I'll throw you through this wall!" He yells.

"GUYS, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm so upset. For to people who claim you love me so much, you sure aren't making me happy." Cat says.

"I'm sorry, babe." Andre says.

"Sorry Cat." Robbie chimes in.

"Robbie, I'm sorry that I "took" Cat from you; but we're your friends. If I were in your shoes, I would wish you both all the luck in the world. I'd be so happy for you; but what really upsets me the most, is not that you're not happy for me; it's that you're not happy for Cat. Like she said, if you love her so much, you-not trying to tell you what to do-should let her go off, and do her own thing. If you could do that, I'm sure it would mean a lot to us. If you can't do it for me, do it for Cat." Andre says.

"Okay…but I swear to god, if you hurt her…" he says.

"No need to worry about that, Robbie." Cat says. "He'll take great care of me."

"Good." Robbie says, as he exits the closet.

The door slams shut, and Cat falls into Andre's arms, sobbing.

"I feel so bad…" she says, crying. "I broke his heart."

"Shhh, it's okay. Maybe this was necessary. Maybe he needed to let all that out." He says in a comforting voice.

"I've just never seen that side of him before; and to think that I brought it out of him."

"It's okay…"

"Do you mind if I go over to Tori's later?"

"No…please, spend the night over there if it'll make you feel better. Talk about tampons, or which of your boyfriend's penises were biggest…*coughs* me.

"I haven't ever had sex, Andre. So, I've never seen a penis in real life." She says, embarrassed.

"Well, we just will have to fix that." He says, as they leave the closet.

**Tori's house 2:00am **

Cat and Tori are sitting on the floor of Tori's bedroom, painting each other's nails.

"So, what color do you want your nails to be colored?"

"PINK!" Cat screams.

"Okay. So, what's going on with you and André? Tori asks.

"Nothing much. I think he wants to have sex." She says.

"Nothing much?!" She yells. "This is huge. If you have sex, that usually means that a guy like André truly loves you. Do it, girl!" Yells Tori.

"I'm thinking about it. Doesn't it hurt…to…you know…go in…for the first time?"

"It does…but sweety, once you move past that, wow…all rainbows and sunshine." Tori finishes.

"Tori Vega, are you a slut?" Cat asks, teasingly.

"No, I only did it with one guy," she responds.

"Who?"

"Danny…" she says.

"Oh, speaking of him…he just walked right up and kissed me in Nozu…right in front of André!" Cat says.

"Hmm. I wonder what that's all about. Do you think he's stalking you?"

"Possibly…I've only had one stalker." She says.

"Who was that?"

"My brother. He said he liked red-heads; but he never did specify which red-head he liked. I think it was him."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, Cat?"

"I don't know. I might get a restraining order if it happens again. I mean, I know nothing bad happened between us, it just… you know…"

Behind them, Danny can be seen with a bag of Twizzlers and a pair of binoculars.

**OOOOOO...Weird, huh? Who knew Danny was a weirdo? When I was going through my reviews, I saw one that was a piece of constructive criticism that actually prove to be quite helpful. She/He asked, "Is Danny stalking Cat?" When I wrote that part, I wasn't really planning anything major with it; but since I got that review, I thought, "Eh, why not?" So, kudos to "Candreforever" for thinking of that. It was really helpful.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go guys...I stayed up late on a school night to write this for you guys. I really hope you like it.**

**Sikowitz' classroom**

Sikowitz is rambling on about teaching his normal "out there" lesson. André and Cat are playing footsie in the classroom.

"…And that's how coconuts were made." Sikowitz says.

"Umm…what does that have to do with acting?" Tori asks.

"EVERYTHING!" He shouts.

He suddenly locks his eyes on André and Cat, making out in the back.

"Cat!" he screams.

She nearly falls out of her chair in fright. She lets out her normal Cat squeak.

"What are you guys doing making out in the back of my classroom? That is what the bathroom stalls are for. If you're going to do…that…do it in private!" he barks.

"Sorry, Sikowitz." André says.

"Sorry…" Cat says quietly.

"So, as I was saying…" he is cut of by the bell ringing, signaling that it was time for school to end.

Everyone gets up and walks out the door, except André.

"Hey, Sikowitz, I'm really sorry about that…young love, I guess." André says.

"Oh, it's no problem, my friend. I just needed to make a point to the students. So…you guys…you know…yet?" He asks.

"No, I'm trying my best to wait. I have a whole night planned out. We're going to a really fancy restaurant and then, I'm gonna go to a store to buy her a bear. Then…it'll happen." He says.

"Is she a…uh…you know…in mint condition? Or do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah, she is. I'm a little nervous."

"You'll figure it out, my dark skinned friend." He says, confidently.

"I'll do my best." He says, not so sure.

**Andre's car 4 hours later**

"Where are we going, André?" Cat asks, blindfolded.

"You'll see…we're almost there."

"Is it in the land of ponies?" she asks.

"No, not this time." He says, laughing.

"I love you…do you know that?" she asks.

"Yes, I do. I love you very much, too." He adds.

"So, if you love me so much, why don't you take this blindfold off me?"

"Okay, fine. We're here anyway." He says, as he pulls off the blindfold.

Cat's jaw drops, as she sees where they are.

"THE RAINBOW CAFÉ!" She screams. "I love this place!"

"I know…that's why I made reservations." He said.

"I love you!" she says, as she kisses him. She gets out of the Car and walks into the restaurant.

Inside, there are small waterfalls and very well dressed people.

"I feel so out-of-place," says André.

A hostess approaches them.

"Hi, guys. What's the last name?" she asks.

"Uh, Harris."

"Alright, right this way." She says, as she walks off.

She lies the menus down on the table.

"There you go…your waitress will be with you in a moment." She says, smiling.

"Thank you, so much." Cat says.

She walks away. The waitress approaches.

"Hello, my name is Angela. Can I start you off with something to drink? Wine…?"

"Oh, we're not twenty-one yet," Cats says.

"Shh, Cat, maybe she won't notice."

The waitress laughs.

"Well, thank you for being honest with me. I would never have known. Anyway, what would you guys like to drink?" The waitress says.

"I'll have a glass of water." André says.

"Okay," she says, as she writes his order on her note pad. "…And for you, miss?"  
"I'll have a glass of pink lemonade." She says.

"Oh, sweetie, we don't serve that here. Can I get you something else?" she asks.

"Umm, I guess I'll have a glass of Sprite." She answers.

"Okay…I'll be back with your drinks, and then I'll take your order. Okay?" she asks.

"That's fine…thank you." André says.

She walks away.

"This is perfect." Cat says.

"Yeah, it is pretty great. You make this night great." André says.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." She says, joking.

"You are." He says.

She blushes.

The waitress approaches again.

"Okay, I'm back with water for you…"

"Thank you…" Says André.

"…and a Sprite for the woman."

"Thank you…" She says.

"Now, are you guys ready to order? Would you like any appetizers first?"

"Yes, we are. I'll have a nine ounce sirloin, with a baked potato and extra butter."André says.

"Okay…and for you ma'am…?"  
"I'll just have a house salad." She says.

"Okay, house salad. Got it…it should be out in about ten minutes." She says.

"Thank you," says Cat.

**Andre's car- an hour later**

Where are we …OH, MY GOD! THE STUFFED ANIMAL SHOP! LET'S GO IN." She screams.

They walk into the store.

"Pick one out that you like, Cat." André says.

"You're gonna get me one?" she asks, hopeful.

"What ever my little red wants…"

"You know, speaking of wants…you wanna go to my house and…you know…?" she asks.

She runs her tongue over her teeth, seductively.

Without any hesitation, "Let's go."

With that, they exit the store without a stuffed animal.

**Cat's front porch**

"Are your parents home?" André asks.  
"No, they're on a cruise."

"Let's go, then." He says, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

When they get there, clothes fly. Andre's shirt is tossed across the room, Cat's bra is flung off, and Andre's mouth was on her breast, while Cat moans.

"Oh-oh, man…"Cat moans, sexually. "Take off your pants."

"I will if you will…" he says back to her.

They both do it at the same time.

"Wooo…" André says, admiring her snatch.

"Stop…" She says, embarrassed.

"What…? It's a good thing." He says.

"Andre…"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I need you…in me…now!" she growls.

"It'll hurt…" he responds.

"It's gonna happen anyway. Why not now?"

"Okay, just tell me and I'll pull out."

She nods as he begins to push in, slightly.

"Oh, this isn't so bad…OH, SHIT! HOLY FUCK…OWWW! " She screams in pain.

"Do I need to stop, Cat?"

"NO! YOU PULL OUT OF ME AND I WILL HURT YOU!" she says, on the verge of tears. It's starting to feel better. Oh- there we go…oh, yeah…wooo, that feels, ooh, wow. Ahh…mmph…harder Andre!"

"Oh, Cat…"

"Andre, I'm gonna cum…"

"Me, too, baby."

"AHHHH! SHIT! UGH! Mmmm…that was AMAZING…"

"Not bad for your first time?" he asks.

"Not bad would be an understatement." She says, panting.

**For those who wanted André and Cat to finally have sex...well...there you go: my attempt at writing a sex scene. Anyway...as usual, R&R...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is slightly less un-eventful. It is very long, though. There's an un-expected twist at the end.**

**Danny's car- 7:30am**

Cat is getting in the car with André, ready to go to school, as Danny watches from the side. He carefully stalks them like a dog to a cat, with binoculars. He sees her kiss André and shutters.

"Bastard…" he says, under his breath.

André pulls away from Cat's house in the direction of Hollywood Arts. Danny starts his car and follows them down the street. He is careful to keep his distance.

"She'll be mine." He tells himself. "She WILL be mine.

**Andre's car**

"So, how was your night?" André asks.

"Oh, I think you know how my night was." Cat says, slyly.

"I do know how your night was, because I was there." He says.

"I had an amazing time."

"So, you don't regret losing your virginity to me?"

"Absolutely not…" she says. "…I couldn't think of anyone better than you…to lose my virginity to."

He doesn't answer.

"André?" she asks.

"Hold on…" he says, looking into his rear-view mirror.

"André, what's going on?" she asks, beginning to sound worried.

"Carefully look in your side-view mirror." He says.

"What am I looking at?" she asks.

"You see that car…That old green, Ford Focus?"

"Yeah, I do see it…has it been following us?"

"…For, like eight miles." He says, still looking in his mirror.

He makes several turns, yet the car doesn't stop following them. André is still looking in his mirror.

"I'm scared, André." She says.

"I know, I'm a little irked, too. Let's just keep driving. Maybe he'll stop."

About five miles down the road, the car is still there. André begins to speed up, and focus on the road. The car also speeds up, to keep the same distance.

"Andre…" Cat says, tears about to fall.

"We're almost at school. Just hold on." He says, calm and collected.

They pull into the parking lot, but the car goes by the entrance. Suddenly, both of them exhale, as if they had held their breath. Cat grabs Andre's arm and buries her head into it.

"André, I was so scared."

She suddenly raises her head, eyes wide, jaw to the floor.

"Oh, my god; Danny…"

"I think you're right. We need to tell the others."  
"You think?"

"Definitely." He says.

**Tori's locker**

André and Cat are running into the building, as Tori is at her locker, putting books away.

"TORI!" André shouts, out of breath.

"What, the matter, guys?" She asks,

"We were being followed. We think it was Danny." Cat says, breathing heavily.

Danny? But, why him?"  
"When I told you that Danny kissed me, I didn't tell you what he said while André through his ass out. He said, 'You will be mine.' Then he said that he'd be back. So…I think that this was him coming back."

"I think you guys should stay at my house for a while." Tori tells them.

"Oh, no…we wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh, please…come over on Friday. I need to take care of some things, but it's really no trouble."

Cat hugs Tori, and walks away.

"Love you, babe," Cat says, as she leaves.

"Love you." He says back. "Thank you…so…so very much, Tori. We really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble, André. Really, it's not."

It may not seem that way, but it's true. I have gotten in the way of your personal life at times. You helped me find out that I was in love with Cat. You helped sing my song to her. You helped me come up with a way that she wouldn't know that it was for her…which by the way, didn't really work, as you can tell. So, what I'm trying to say is that I truly appreciate everything you're doing to help me, and now Cat. I can't begin to tell you how appreciative of everything you've done."

"André...it's fine. I'm a friend. Friends do these kinds of things for each other."

She hugs him, and walks away. Cat approaches, again.

"Hey, baby." She says, kissing him. "Look, I need to ask you something, and it's very important that you give me the honest answer."

"Okay, you know I'd never lie to you."

"Okay…my parents want to meet you. They want to see if you're suitable for their little girl." She says, rolling her eyes. "So, I need to know if you're comfortable with that. They really want to have dinner with you."

"Okay. When's the dinner?"

"Tonight. Wear a suit." She says, as she kisses him and walks away.

**Cat's front porch**

André straightens his tie, and knocks on the door.

He hears high heels walking on the hard wood inside. He takes one last deep breath and the door opens. Luckily, he finds his bubbly, red-headed girlfriend.

"High," she says, kissing his cheek. "My parents are in the den. They're ready to meet you."

He exhales.

"Okay, let's do it."

Cat leads him into the den, to see her mother, father, and brother sitting around the coffee table.

"Mr. Harris…" Cat's dad says.

"Mr. Valentine, sir, nice to meet you." He says, not sounding nervous at all.

He reaches out to shake André's hand. André nearly falls to his knees because of the strength of his grip.

"You've got a…a strong grip there, sir." He chokes out.

"I see you've got a whimp here sweetie." Mr. Valentine says.

"No, sir." He says, strengthening his grip."I just wasn't expecting your strong grip."

"Yes, well…dinner's ready in the dining room. Caterina, show him the way." Mr. Valentine says.

"Yes, Daddy." She says, grabbing Andre's hand.

They enter the dining room, and with one sniff, Andre's mouth is watering.

"Goodness, Mrs. Valentine, this all sure smells great." André says.

"Thank you, André. You can call me Karen." She says.

"What do I call you, Mr. Valentine?"

"You can call me Greg, Mr. Valentine, sir, but do not…I repeat, DO NOT, call me dad." He says.

"I think I'll stick with Greg." André says. "Anyway, Mrs. Valen- I mean Karen, this looks delicious."

"Thank you, again, André."

"I hope you didn't spend all day working on this, just for Cat's boyfriend…" André says.

"I did. A friend of Cat's is a friend of ours, right Greg?" She asks.

'We'll see how the night goes…" he says.

André shifts in his seat, as Karen slaps his shoulder.

"Just kidding, son." He says, laughing. "Just trying to irritate the old ball and chain."

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Karen exclaims.

"Anyway…" Cat says, quickly changing the subject, "…Dad, André is a musician. He can play the piano, the guitar, and I believe the tuba."

"I played tuba in high-school." Greg says.

"Oh, really?" André asks.

"Mmhmm. I hated every minute of it. I'm glad Caterina likes music, though. It makes a lot of money."

"Yeah, it does. Hopefully, she'll have a house as nice as this one." He says, admiring the glass chandelier.

"Oh, she will. We know she will." Karen says, confidently.

Cat smiles.

**Cat's front sidewalk**

André is ready to leave and says his goodbyes.

"Karen, the dinner was amazing. Thank you for the left overs. It'll be my lunch at school tomorrow."

"No problem…" she says.

"Greg…sir, thank you for welcoming me into your home with such great hospitality. I truly appreciate it."

"No problem, son. I know you'll be great for my little Caterina."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mamma, do you care if I stay with André for the night."

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that yet. I may like you, but I still don't know you completely." Greg says.

"Daddy…" she begs, with her big, round eyes.

"Fine. You touch my little girl in any way she doesn't want to be, I've got a twelve gauge that I'm not afraid to use."

"Nothing to worry about." He assures him.

"Let me go get my stuff." She tells André.

"Okay." He says.

Cat and her mother go inside, while her dad stays outside with André.

"So…you like football, André?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Who's you're favorite team?"  
"I like the Denver Broncos."

"One more reason for me to like you…"

André laughs.'

"How do you think Peyton will do this season?" Asks Greg.

"I think he'll do better than he did last year. You know, with Wes Welker coming in and everything…"  
"Yeah," he says. "I think Demaryius Thomas is going to have a good season, too."

With that said Cat and her mother re-appear from the house.

"You ready, André?"

"Sure am…bye, guys. It was great to meet you." André says.

"Nice to meet you, too, sweetie." Karen yells.

Cat waves to them.

André pulls away in his silver Infiniti sports car, and honks the horn at them. They wave, then enter the house again.

"I like him," Karen says.

**Andre's Car**

André and Cat are holding hands, occasionally kissing.

"So, what? Did my dad ream you or what?"

"Nope, just talked about football."

"Wow. That's a pretty laid back conversation for my dad."

André laughs.

"I had fun tonight." André says.

"You know, we could have more fun when we get to your house," She says, running her tongue over her teeth, seductively.

**Andre's bedroom**

André is carrying Cat into his room, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Shirts fly, pants are un-buckled, bras are un-hooked, and lips are locked.

"Take off your pants." Cat says, fiercely.

He does as he is told.

"Right away?" he asks.

"No fore-play. Get to the chase. I…need…you…in…me...NOW!"

Without hesitation, André barges his way in.

"Oh, shit! Mmmm…that feels good. Right there, André. Oh, man. AHHH, FUCK!"

Cat cums early.

"Damn, Cat. Aroused, are we?" André asks.

"Fuck me, André." Cat says.

He doesn't hold back. Within minutes, he cums in her mouth; trying to avoid an un-planned pregnancy.

He rolls off Cat and exhales. He stares at Cat.

"What?!" Did I do something wrong?" Cat asks.

"No, you've done everything right."

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He says.

Little did Cat realize that André had decided who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"Cat…can I ask you a VERY serious question?" He asks.

"Of course." She says with a concerned look on her face.

"This going to sound corny, but here goes nothing…I know we've only been dating for a very short time, but I love you. And I want to be with you forever. I know I don't have a ring, but…"

"Yes, Andre…"

"Yes, what…?

"I'll marry you."

She kisses him.

**Aaaaannnnd there's the twist. I feel like I took a risk witing this in. I know it was a bit corny, but I thought it was about time. I mean, let's be honest, did you guys NOT exxpect this coming? Anyway...as usual, R&R...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Andre's room**

"So, how are you going to break it to your grandmother?" Cat asks.

"I'm just gonna tell her straight up: 'Grandma, I'm getting married to Cat'. She'd scream at me even if I didn't tell her, so I just figure…you know…"

"I do…"

"How are you gonna tell your parents?" André asks.

"Well, for starters, I won't just flat-out tell them. I'll lead into it, smoothly. I'll say, 'Mommy…Daddy…Your little girl is growing up. She has blossomed into a young woman. And, this might come as a great shock to you, but, André and I have decided to get married. We truly love each other. He makes me happy, and I do my best to make him feel the same way. I hope you can accept this.' How did that sound, André?"

"That sounds pretty good. Now comes the other thing: We have to tell everyone. I don't think we ca hide this." He says.

"No, we can't. Should we tell them tomorrow?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"You know," she starts, "I think I'm more scared of telling Robbie more than my own parents." She finishes, laughing.

"Why is that?" André asks, laughing along.

'I'm scared he'll use the Stabolin."

"That stupid prop…? For one…he's not an evil violinist, and he's Robbie; he wouldn't hurt a fly." He says, still laughing.

"You never know…"

"Well, I DO know…what we're going to do tonight." He says.

"Oh, really?" she says, smiling, lying on her back, and kissing André.

**Asphalt café**

The whole gang, except Trina, is sitting at the table eating lunch. André and Cat barely touch their salads.

"You guys okay?" Tori asks.

Cat looks at André.

"Are you ready?" she asks him.

"Let's go." He says.

'Guys, we have some…rather big news. It, um, might come across as a shock to you all, but…Andre and I are, um..." Cat studders.

"Uh-oh, André did you knock her up?" Jade asks.

"JADE!" Beck scolds.

"What? It was just a simple question. Why can't you just…" she is cut off by Cat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JADE!" Cat screams.

Jade nearly falls over after hearing Cat's outburst. She almost, not quite, but almost looks scared, and sits down, not saying another word.

"…Anyway…she continues, "…Andre and I have…decided to…get married."

Everyone's jaws drop. Not a single word is said, until Tori speaks up.

"Ummm, wow…that is big news. I didn't know you guys felt that way about each other yet."

"That's great, André." Beck says, standing up from the table to hug him.

"Thanks, man."

Everyone, including Robbie, is happy for them. Robbie shakes Andre's hand and gives him a hug. He walks over to Cat and kisses her on the cheek.

"Congrats, Cat." He plainly says.

"Thanks, Robbie."

He smiles at her. Jade approaches André.

"Look, André, I don't normally do this. And quite frankly, I hate doing it. What I do…you know…messing with you guys…I mean none of it. What I said a minute ago was totally un-called for. I never feel bad. But, when you make Cat, of all people, mad, you know you've over stepped your boundaries. So, if in any way I've offended you guys, I'm…sorry." She says, genuinely. "And, I really am happy for you guys."

"Thanks a lot, Jade. Apology accepted…"

Beck approaches.

"Hey, buddy…I'm gonna have to throw you a bachelor party Oliver style. Strippers, booze, maybe a little of the good stuff, if you know what I mean." He says, smirking.

"You know, Beck, maybe that Kenny Chesney song has some real meaning. You can't find the good stuff in liqueur or drugs, or strippers. The good stuff is spending time with the ones you care for, and the things you care most about. That's all I need. There's my 'good stuff'." He says, pointing at Cat, who is laughing with Tori.

"Yeah, I get you. So what, should I just order a hungry dude sub?"

"Sure…"

"Four, Five or six feet…?" Beck asks.

"Five…"

"Pussy…You can't handle anything that big." He says, teasing André.

"Fuck you. Order the damn 6 footer. I'll take it all in!" André yells.

"You guys are really perverted. That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard…and I hang out with Cat's brother." Jade says.

"It's true…my brother is pretty weird."

"I tell you what, how about you guys come to my house tonight, and we all celebrate."

"Oh, my god, that sounds like so much fun.' Cat cheers.

"I'm good with it." André says. "What about you guys?"

They all commit to being there and go to class.

**Tori's Living Room**

André and Cat are sitting on the couch together, kissing. They occasionally stand up and dance to the slow song Tori has playing. A slow song, called "The Good Stuff " by Kenny Chesney. André chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Cat asks.

"Beck and I were talking about this song earlier."

"Oh, really? Why was that?" she asks.

"He told me that he wanted to throw a party with booze, strippers and…as he referred to it…"The Good Stuff". I told him that I thought this song had some meaning, because I'm looking at my good stuff…right…now…"

"Hmm, I am pretty great. You're pretty great, too."

"I know."

"Look, um…I don' think anyone would miss us if we were gone for about ten minutes, if you know what I mean." Cat says, seductively.

"Ohh, I get you, girl. Let's go."

Cat grabs Andre's had and leads him up-stairs. Tori sees this and smiles.

"They're gonna snoodle." She says to herself.

Robbie sneaks outside. He pulls his phone out and texts an unknown number.

_"They're going up stairs. They should be in the guest bedroom."_

He receives a response saying: _"Much appreciated. From D._

Upstairs, Cat is riding André, her breasts out in the open. Her moans leak through the guest room window, where Danny is peaking in and watching, while eating "Cheetos".

"That should be me. That should be me who she's fucking." He whispers.

Cat's moans grow louder and louder, and Danny becomes more upset with each one.

**Oh, yes...Cat and Andre still love sex...Danny is still a weirdo, and Jade apologized. I thought this was a good chapter. Let me know what you guys thought was going to happen and what you think should've happened. I love reviews so, R&R...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we goooo...**

**Tori's guest room**

"Woo, that was great." Cat says.

"Yeah, it was." He says, wrapping his arm around her. "We should probably go back down stairs. They probably heard you moaning, so we might as well go down and explain."

"Me moaning?" she says. "What about you mister? You were all like, 'Oh, god, Cat. Holy shit. Fuck me, Cat. Oh, suck my…"

"OKAY, CAT! I get it. You still moaned."

"I know. Anyway, you ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah, let's go."

They begin to walk down stairs. Danny starts freaking out. He sends another text o Robbie.

"_Robbie, where the hell are they going?"_

He responds quickly. _They're down here. Come on in and crash the party."_

_"Coming in…"_

Downstairs, everyone is having a good time. Tori and Jade are laughing together, Trina is passed out on the couch, and Beck is drunk as you can be. He walks over to Jade and grabs her breasts.

"Hello, Mr. Titties…would you like to be in my mouth?" he says, slurring his words.

"Would you like me to kick your dick into your stomach?" She asks.

"So, is that a no?"

"Yes, that's a no." she says, making her boobs talk by pushing them together.

André and Cat walk down. Cat's hair is a mess.

"How was your fuck session?" Jade asks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Cat says.

""Oh, don't lie. We heard you moaning." Tori says.

"Oh…that was…uh…I stumped my toe."

"Oh yeah, and you say, 'Oh, shit, fuck me, André!', when you stump your toe?" Jade asks.

"Fine, you caught us." André says.

"I knew it." Jade says, smirking.

"You're so damn persistent." André says.

Suddenly, the door swings open. All seven people at the party go quiet. Danny stands, smirking and completely still, in the door way. Cat's smile immediately turns to a frown; Jade's fists clinch; Trina is still passed out on the couch; Tori's cup of beer hits the floor, jaw dropped. André on the other hand wasn't so calm. He advances towards Danny, and throws a punch that clips Danny right above his eye.

"Oh, shit," says drunken Jade, cracking up. "You got knocked the fuck across the room!"

André picks Danny up off of the floor. He stands him up and hits him in the stomach. He throws him on the floor in the living room.

"Jade, you want in on this?" André asks.

"Hell yeah; I haven't beat the shit outta somebody in a while. Let's see if I remember how to do this."

"You guys can hit me all you want to, but you're just prolonging the inevitable outcome. Cat will be mine."

"Not on your life, bitch!" Jade says.

Jade takes her foot, and breaks Danny's nose. She brings her fist back and blackens his eye. André rejoins and starts elbowing his face. Cat even joins in by kicking him lightly in his crotch. André picks Danny up, and throws him out of the door.

"Bye, Dana; I mean, Danny. Thanks for dropping by!" Jade says, sarcastically.

André shuts the door, shaking his hand in pain. Everyone is staring at him, as they had never seen this side of Andre, except Jade, who is still laughing.

"What are you guys staring at?" Andre asks.

"Just-uh, we've never seen that side of you before." Tori says.

"You know that side has come out a lot late-wait a minute, where's Cat?"

He looks around the room..

"He didn't take her did he?" Beck asks.

"No, no way."

"Look upstairs," Robbie says.

"Yeah, good idea. Upstairs…" He trails off, running upstairs.

He runs into the guest bedroom, where they'd previously had sex. Low and behold, there Cat sits, crying into a pillow.

"Hey, baby." He says, softly.

She lifts up from the pillow. "Andre, I was so scared." She says, mascara running.

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see that. But I was only taking up for my girlfriend….my fiancée…my wife."

Cat smiles at that.

"Now, we need to figure out how he got here. Do you think it was someone we know?" Andre asks.

"Robbie?"

"No, he congratulated me at lunch."

"That doesn't mean anything. He was the only one to not be happy for us."

"You're right." He gets up and starts running downstairs. "ROBBIE! ROBBIE!" He screams.

Robbie hesitantly stands up.

"Get your phone out. GET OUT YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" Andre shouts.

"Why?!" he asks. "I don't wanna."

"Robbie, I swear to god if you don't get out that mother fucking phone…!"

He slowly removes his phone from his pocket and hands it to André. He cycles through his contacts.

"Unknown number; here's their conversation. At 10:47pm, Robbie says, '_They're going upstairs. They should be in the guest bedroom.' _In which the recipient replied. _"Much appreciated. From D." _Which I assume is Danny. At 11:20, exactly the time we finished, Danny said, _'Robbie, where the hell are they going?' _In which Robbie replied, '_They're down here. Come on in and crash the party.' _ Then Danny says, '_Coming in…'."_

Robbie looks ashamed.

"How could you, Robbie?" Cat asks.

"Cat…" He starts.

"No, Robbie. You answer to me. Because it's my fist that's gonna be in your face anyway. Robbie, I don't know what to feel. I don't know whether it's because I got Cat and you didn't or, if it's that you just want somebody to love. But, I found Cat. I found someone I didn't deserve. But, you know what; I'm starting to believe that after all this…you deserve her least off all. That's all I have to say about all this. Go, now!" He says pointing towards the door.

Robbie heads for the door. But before he can exit, Andre pokes his shoulder, and punches him. His glasses fly off of his face. Andre picks them up off the ground and throws them at his face. He turns around and slams the door.

He goes over to hug Cat. She hugs back.

"You guys need to stay here; my dad being a cop and everything; just so you're safe." Tori offers.

"Thank you so, so much Tori." Cat says.

"No problem, guys. That's what friends do."

"You know, we still haven't told your parents." Andre says to Cat.

"One damn problem after another." Cat says.

**Okay, guys. It's been a while, but here I am, staying up late to write this for my followers and other readers. I was particularly pleased with this chapter, but it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you guys think, though. So, here are some things I'd like to know: Am I making Cat's character too mature? Are the sex scenes too graphic or not graphic enough? Sooo...lemme know. R&R...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, boy. Lots a things happen in this one. Well, not a lot, but one big thing. Then maybe a little fun at the end. Read it, peeps. I worked hard on this one. I'm uploading it before I go to school, so...**

**Cat's Den**

In the den, Cat and her parents, Greg and Karen, are sitting in the den. Karen is on her Pearpad, Greg is reading the local newspaper funnies, occasionally laughing, and Cat's face is buried in her phone. André and Cat are texting back and forth.

To André, from Cat: "_Hey, baby. Dinner's ready. Where you at, bitch?"_

To Cat, from André: "Almost there, whore."

Cat laughs in her normal, ditzy way. Her parents look up from what they are doing, only to stare at her. Karen smiles, and Greg just goes back to his funnies, laughing again.

To André, from Cat: _"No need to be vulgar, slut."_

To Cat, from André: _"Yes, dear."_

Cat laughs again. The door bell suddenly rings. Cat runs for the door.

Outside, André can hear her high heels cracking against the floor. He smiles at that. Cat opens the door and lunges at him, enveloping him into a giant bear hug.

"Cat, I cat breath." André says.

"Oh, sorry. Are those for me?" She asks, referring to the bouquet of roses in his hand.

"They sure are."

She smells them and smiles her biggest smile.

"They smell so good! Come in, have a seat in the den with my mom and dad, and I'll go put these in water." Cat says, cheerfully.

"Sounds good." He says.

Cat leads him inside and shows him to the den. Her parents are doing the same thing they were when Cat left. Greg looks up from the newspaper, and stands up to shake his hand.

"Hey, it's the Bronco fan. How you doin'?" Greg asks, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Just fine Mr. Valentine, thank you. How are you doing this week?"

"I'll be doing better when you start calling me Greg."

"I'm sorry; I just typically call my girlfriend's parents by their last name. More respectful…but, how you doin' today, Greg?"

"Doin' okay André, doin' okay. I just got promoted at Nissan to plant manager. So, I guess I'm doing well."

"That's great, Greg."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Oh, Karen; don't you look beautiful tonight." André says.

"Why, thank you, André."

He kisses her hand.

Cat walks into the den holding the roses André brought for her in vase.

"Mommy, Daddy, look what André got for me!" She squeals.

"Oh, how sweet, André." Karen says.

"I like you, kid. I like you a lot more than that idiot, Daniel." Greg says.

"I think anyone would be better than him, but none-the-less, I appreciate the compliment." He says, being modest.

"Well," he says, patting him on the back, "You sure make her happy. That makes us happy."

"Thank you very much. I really do try my best."

"Andre, these are beautiful."

"Didn't Cat tell you? Those were supposed to be for you. But, she wouldn't let me give them to you." André says.

"Sure thing, idiot." Cat says, leading her mom into the dining room.

As they walk through, Karen whispers to Cat, "Did he really bring those for me?" in which Cat responded with a shake of her head.

André and Greg are left in the den.

"As you can tell, Karen's had a bit much to drink tonight." Greg says.

"Nah, not until you brought it up."

"Wow. She was so drunk, Cat had to make dinner."

"Is that a bad thing?" André asks.

"Could be. She really likes sugar."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, let's go eat."

André follows Greg into the dining room, which he was in just two nights ago.

"Cat, I heard you made dinner." André says.

"I did. I made roasted chicken, some vegetarian pasta salad, deviled eggs, and broccoli casserole with some dinner rolls; and for dessert, I made a big ole' brownie."

"Oh, I was hoping for a different type of dessert." André says, winking at Cat.

She blushes.

"Hello! Cat's father…sitting right in front of you." Greg says.

"Sorry…" André says, laughing.

"Anyway, Mamma, Daddy, André and I have something to tell you." Cat says.

"We do? Oh, yes we do." André says.

"What is it, baby?" Karen asks.

"Are you ready for this, André?" Cat asks.

"Let's do it."

"Mamma, Daddy, André and I are…Um…"

"Oh, dear lord, sweetie, you aren't pregnant are you?"

Oh, shit…I mean…goodness no. Mamma, we're getting married." Cat says, flat-out.

"Well…" Greg starts out, "Andre, to be quite honest, I wouldn't approve if it were any other boy proposing to Cat. But, since it's you, I'd like to formally welcome you to the Valentine family." Greg finishes, by holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"Thanks, Greg. I appreciate it." André says, shaking his hand.

"But don't forget, I have a twelve gage shotgun, and I won't hesitate to shoot you in the face with it if you hurt my Caterina." H reassured.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that, Daddy." Cat says.

"I don't think so, either." Karen says. "He seems like a real, kind, genuine boy. I think he and Caterina will be a fantastic husband and wife."

"We will" Cat says, kissing André.

**Andre's bedroom: one night before the move with Tori**

In André's bedroom, Cat is helping André pack all the absolute necessities that were needed to move in with Tori. Cat was folding all of his clothes that needed folding before being packed. She threw in all of his belts, hats, shoes, and…even his underwear. They were engaged now. Normally she would be a bit grossed out by touching his underwear, but she had already touched everything that went in them. Andre was taking some of his music equipment, which Cat didn't feel was a necessity, down to a rented SUV, where all of their stuff would be packed for the ride to Tori's house.

"Hey, babe, could you hand me the case to my guitar?" André asks.

"Sure."

Cat stands up to get his case. André is shocked at something Cat is not aware of.

"Damn, Cat." André says.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You…you aren't wearing a bra. I can see…your nipples." Andre stammers.

"What are you, eight? You look like an eight year old kid who just saw a titty. Better get used to it, big boy. I wear thin tank tops with no bra all the time." She says. "You know, sometimes, they're a bit see-through…so you can see…everything." Cat finishes seductively.

"I could get used to it real quick, if you want to." Andre says.

"Okay…." Cat says, pulling her shirt over her head, and straddling André, revealing her perky nipples.

André immediately attacks her left breast, causing Cat to moan, slightly. With his left hand busy, his right hand wandered free. It traveled around her right, rock hard nipple several times. It traveled through the valley of her breasts. Finally, it traveled near her already moist center, causing her to shiver. Andre kind of laughs at this. Cat slide of off Andre and un-buckles her pants, leaving her in a bright pink thong, which he quickly removes, showing her cleanly shaven vagina. Andre begins to stare.

"It's not nice to stare, Andre. Fuck me or put your clothes back on." Cat says.

"Okay…" he says, lowering his head to her pussy. Cat moans quietly. "Shit…" she says.

Andre lifts up. Cat moves to his pants. She unbuckles his belt and pulls out his dick. She jerks him off, then sucks. Andre had had enough. He flips Cat over onto her knees. She gasps by the sudden movement. He inserts into her coin slot and plows away.

"André, oh, shit, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH! Fuck me Andre! Ah…." She moans as she cums.

Andre rolls of off her.

"Holy shit." Cat says.

"I fucked you good." Andre says.

"ANDRE! No cursing." Cat exclaims.

"But you just did it"

"Fuck no, I didn't. Oh, damn, I did. No cursing Cat." She finishes.

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Andre says.

"Can we cuddle?" Cat asks.

"Yeah."

He wraps his arm around the still naked body of her and the both drift off to dream.

**There you go. For the person who said the sex scenes could go into more depth, was that good enough? Tell me what you guys think. R&R...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. Writers block's a bitch. But here it is. It's summer break, so I SHOULD be able to add more chapters a lot more often.**

**Andre's car: day of move**

"I'm so excited! We're gonna be staying with Tori! At least until we get married." Cat exclaims.

André smiles at her giddiness. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Andre, what do you think is going to happen when we get married? I mean, do you think we'll have problems?" Cat asks.

"I don't think so." André says.

"What happens if we do? I mean, we're eighteen. We're still young, André. What happens if we start having problems? What happens if we don't feel like fooling with it anymore? I'm a little scared, André. What if I can't satisfy you? Not just sexually, but as a wife?" She asks, teary eyed.

"Listen," André starts, "you listen good. You…are…perfect. There is no one on earth that could make me happier than you. I love you so much. I'm not worried about a break up…I'm not worried about Danny…all I'm worried about is us…here…and now."

He kisses her passionately on the lips, and turns to the road.

"I love you, too." Cat says, smiling. "Anyway, I called Jade to see if she and Beck could have dinner with us. And before you ask, it's not at Karaoke-dokey, or Nozu. It's gonna be a real nice, classy restaurant. But they did say yes. And we're going on Friday night at 7:30. Is that okay, or do I need to call and re-schedule?" Cat finishes.

"Naw, that's cool. Where are we going?" André asks.

"The Chop House." Cat says.

"Oh, that place has good steak." André says.

"And good salads…" Cat says.

"Forget salads." André says.

Cat laughs as André pulls into Tori's driveway.

"Alright, here we are." André says, putting the car in park.

Tori is standing outside smiling, waiting to help them with their bags.

Cat steps out of André's car and hugs Tori. She hugs back and Andre gets some of the bags from the car.

"Hi, Tori!" Cat yells.

"Hey, Cat." She responds.

"Hey, Tori." André says.

"Hey, André." Tori says.

They all walk into Tori's house. Cat is still laughing while André is struggling with the luggage.

"So, where are we staying, Tori?" Andre asks.

"Come on. Follow me." She says.

She leads André and Cat into her guest bedroom. It includes a 35" flat screen, a walk-in closet, and a full-size bathroom.

"We just bought this bed; new box-spring and everything. So…you know…try to keep it down at night. And don't break the bed." Tori says.

"Don't worry, Andre's never that horny. It's me that gets really horny. I'd never be able to break that bed by myself." Cat says.

"Awww, Andre, do you want some of my dad's Viagra?" Tori asks.

"The only reason I'd ever take Viagra is to keep me from rolling out of bed." Andre says, laughing.

Tori and Cat are disgusted.

"Get it"? It's a kickstand joke." Andre says, still laughing.

"You are disgusting." Cat says turning to Tori. "I'm marrying that."

"You wouldn't know what to do without me, though." Andre says.

"Nope." She replies.

"Anyway...kitchen's down there…get anything you want…if you need groceries and don't have money, you can borrow it and pay it back." Tori finishes.

"Thanks, Tori." Andre says.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to un-pack. Okay?" Tori says.

"Okay. Thanks again, Tori." Cat says.

She smiles and leaves the room.

"Wait, where's you booze?!" Cat yells.

André laughs, but Tori is already gone. She walks over to Andre and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"How's my baby?" Cat asks.

Tori yells from downstairs.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna run to the store! Do you need anything?" She calls.

"We're good, Tori. Thanks." Andre responds.

"Kay. Bye." She yells.

The door slams.

"Anyway…" Cat starts, "How's my baby?"

"I'll be better when you get this tank top off." Andre says.

"Oh, really?" Cat says.

"Absolutely." Andre replies.

Cat takes her tank top off quickly, leaving her in a pink polka-dotted bra.

"And the pants…?" Andre asks.

Cat smiles and takes off her sweats, leaving her in a matching thong.

"Damn." Andre says.

"I've been working out." Cat says.

"I can tell."

"Anything else you want me to take off?" Cat asks.

"Umm, you can take your bra and panties off."

She begins to do so. André begins to stare.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to stare?" Cat asks.

"A lot; you're gonna tell me a lot more too." He says.

"Fuck me." Cat says, lustfully.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Andre says.

He picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Mmmm….oh, Andre. Suck my tits." Cat orders.

He does as told.

"Hold on. Let me shut the door. Just in case…"

Cat smiles, grabbing her tits.

"These are waiting on you."

He shuts the door.

**The Chop House**

Beck and Jade are standing in the lobby of the Rainbow Café, when André and Cat walk in. Jade hugs them both tightly. Andre gives Beck a confused look.

"She's had a bit to drink." Beck says.

"Really?" Andre asks, sarcastically.

"The Champagne here is fucking awesome." Jade says, slurring her words.

"Great, Jade." Cat says. Why don't we go to the bathroom and fix you up."

"Okay." She says, stumbling to the restroom.

Beck and André move to the table.

"Hi, my name is Karen; I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with some drinks?" the waitress asks.

"Umm, we'll have your finest champagne." Andre says.

"And, uhh, she'll have a glass of water." Beck says, referring to Jade who is walking to the table with Cat.

They sit down, and the waitress walks away with their order.

"Cat, if I do say so myself, you look very beautiful tonight." Beck says.

Why, thank you, Beck."

Cat's hair had an unusual glow. Her dress showed off her curves. And her cleavage…well…let's just say it was visible.

"What, are these titties not good enough for you?" Jade asks. "Huh?"

"They're just fine." Beck says, grabbing them.

"Good save, Beck." Cat says.

The waitress returns with their drinks and begins to take their order.

**Not a lot of Danny for a little while. But believe me, he's gonna be back. Thought I'd include some other characters in this chapter, and of course, the long awaited move-in with Tori. And where's Robbie? So, tell me what I need to improve on, and what I shouldn't change. Later on...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day of Wedding- In Andre's dressing room**

It had been two months since the move with Tori, and Andre is in his dressing room getting ready for his wedding. He is sweating slightly. He takes a deep breath. Then he begins to think about all that lead to this moment. What did he do to deserve such a great person like Cat in his life? He didn't know. He didn't care, either. All he cared about was the beautiful woman a couple of rooms down from him; he cared about was who he was spending the rest of his life with. That was it. It was all about Cat. He we was knocked out of his Trans when Beck walks in.

"Hey, man. Today's the big day!" Beck says.

"Yeah…yeah it is."

Beck stares at Andre with a puzzled expression. He puts his hand on his shoulder and Jerks him back and forth. He looks directly at him, but Andre says nothing. He's motionless. Beck begins to worry. He lightly smacks his face.

"Andre!" Beck exclaims.

"Oh, sorry. What did you need?" Andre asks, flatly.

"I was going to try to help you enjoy your last few minutes of freedom, but you seem like you're a little flustered. Is there anything wrong?" Beck asks, genuinely concerned.

"No. Absolutely nothing is wrong. It couldn't be better, Beck," Andre says, grabbing Beck's shoulders, "do you realize what today is? Today is the beginning of the rest of my life…our life…mine and Cat's. You don't even know how happy I am right now, dude. This is what I want out of my life. I want…Cat." Andre says.

Beck realizes how much this means to him. He smiles and pulls his best friend into a hug. He tugs on his tie, straightens his jacket up, and walks away.

"You're gonna do great." Becks says, pointing at him as he walks away.

Andre smiles and continues thinking. He goes into a daze. He begins to picture what might come of his marriage to Cat. He pictured them getting a house together; he pictured them having a child and all of the new responsibilities they would have; he pictured both of their music careers taking off. He, again, is taken from his trans by Tori peaking in the door.

"It's time." She says.

He takes another deep breath, checks his breath, and follows Tori to the room where his wedding will take place. His heart beat quickens; he begins to breathe heavily; his hands begin to shake. Tori takes notice of this and grabs his hand.

"Dude," She starts, "are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous. But I could not any happier." Andre says.

"You guys are gonna be so happy."

"Yeah…" Andre says, smiling.

Tori releases Andre's hand, as it stops shaking. They walk together into the room where his life will change forever. Tori joined Cat's other Bridesmaids, Jade and Trina, who was just there because Tori begged Cat; Andre went to stand by his best man, Beck. The man that will marry them introduces himself to Andre. Music begins to play, which indicates Cat will be coming out in a matter of seconds. Andre's heart is beating a mile a minute. But then…it feels like it stops; like the world just stopped spinning; like there was no one else in the world. Cat, arm-in-arm with her parents, walks down the aisle. Her red hair looked brighter than it had ever been. Her dimple on her cheek made her look cuter than usual. Her big, brown eyes look deeper than ever. She just looked beautiful. She smiles at him, as she also began to realize what was in store for her. Craig and Karen give her away to Andre. Craig shakes Andre's hand and Karen kisses his cheek. They sit, and the service begins.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher begins, "we are gathered here today celebrate the wedding of Andrew Harris and Caterina Valentine. Now…Andrew and Caterina have prepared vows of their own. If one of you would like to read yours…?"

Cat looks back at Tori, asking for her vows. Tori digs in her pocket book. She has trouble finding Cat's vows.

"One minute…" She says to the people in attendance.

She finally finds them and hands them to Cat.

"Okay…" Cat starts. "…Andre, I hope you don't think that these vows are the normal, 'I love you so much' kind of vows. Because they're not. All I need you to know is that I love you more than anything and want to spend every minute of every day, of every year of the rest of my life with you."

"Andre?" The preacher says.

Beck reaches around, giving the vows to Andre, but he pushes them away.

"That's okay. I don't need them. Cat, as long as I've known you, you've always hid your true ways from everyone. You didn't burp in front of people. You didn't drink in front of people. You didn't do any of that stuff. And I liked that. But when we started dating, you showed your true colors. We got McDonalds…you had a Diet Coke…and you burped louder than anyone I'd ever heard. And I was like, 'Woah, I can't believe that loud noise came out of such a small person' and that's when…right then and there, I knew…that it was more than just a simple crush. It was love. So…I never thought I could be as happy as I am now. And I would love to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." Andre finishes.

Cat sheds a tear. She wipes it from her eye.

"That was beautiful Andre." The preacher says." Now, the rings."

Tori hands Cat Andre's wedding band. She slides it on Andre's left hand, still crying. Beck, then, give Andre Cat's wedding band. He slides it on her left hand.

"Now," The preacher begins, "if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Andre spots Robbie in the crowd, but Robbie stays quiet.

"Then I now pronounce you, man and wife. Andre, you may kiss the bride." The preacher finishes.

He leans into the kiss. And as soon as their lips meet, their lives were forever changed.

**There you go guys. I really found this chapter easy to write. And to the ex-Bronco fan that told me to go into a little more detail, did I do okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just getting the toasts.**

**45 Minutes later**

André and Cat are still in the same place as they were when they became husband and wife. André was still kissing Cat; the world was still not spinning; and there was still nobody in the room. Literally, there was no one in the room. André and Cat had shared their first kiss as a married couple for the past forty-five minutes. Finally, and regretfully, they break the kiss for air. Cat looks into André's eyes. André cups her cheeks. Cat kisses André again, and then speaks.

"I think we should get to the ballroom. People will be expecting us." Cat says.

"So, what? Let them expect us. I want to spend time with my wife." André says.

Cat giggles. Her dimple really shows as she grins from ear to ear.

"You know what I just realized? That I'm your wife; and you're my husband. We are going to be together forever, André." Cat says.

"I know it." André says.

Robbie walks in. He is actually smiling. He actually looks like he's happy for Cat and André. He walks up to André and Cat with his head down. He doesn't speak. He doesn't move. He just stares at them. André and Cat look at him, confused. They're wondering what he is doing there. They hadn't sent him an invitation. They really didn't think he would want to come. Robbie opens his mouth several times to speak, but no noise comes out. He finally clears his throat, and breaks the silence.

"Uhm… I'm…uh…happy for you guys. I really am." Robbie says.

"Thank you, Robbie." Cat says.

André still hasn't said a word. He is expressionless. No movement; no emotion or anything.

"And I just want you both to know, that I'm beyond sorry for going behind your back." Robbie says, genuinely sorry. "And I never should have worked with Danny, because I know…"

"Robbie…please…could we not talk about Danny. I don't want to even think about him or anything involving the things that have happened over the past few months; although he's kinda left me alone for a while." Cat says.

"Yeah, you're right. André? You haven't said anything since I came in the room." Robbie says.

André still holds a stern stare. He is biting his lip, and his eye-brows are arched. André is not happy at all. He just keeps going back to the day he beat the hell out of Robbie at Tori's house. His fists clench up.

"Robbie, I'm having a hard time trusting you now. I mean, can I just ask you why you did what you did?" André says.

Robbie pauses.

"I wanted Cat. It's as simple as that." Robbie says, head hanging low again.

"Thank you for apologizing, Robbie. And I forgive you." Cat says.

"Thanks, Cat." Robbie says. "Now, André, I understand if you can't forgive me, but…"

"Okay, Robbie. I forgive you. But I'll never regret beating the ever-loving shit out of you." André says.

"Understandable…but can we all still be friends?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah." André and Cat say together.

Robbie nods and turns away. He turns back and says lightly, "The people are expecting you, by the way."

André and Cat smile at each other and take each other's hand. They walk down the aisle again, but this time, instead of being boyfriend and girlfriend, they are husband and wife. André leans down and kisses Cat's forehead. André and Cat head to their separate dressing rooms. But Cat stops for a minute. She turns to André and says, "Y'know, since we're married, why don't we just share a dressing room?"

"Good idea; go get your stuff." André says.

"Kay, kay." Cat says.

André realizes that being married isn't going to completely change Cat. Cat is still her ditzy self; her stupid, hilarious self. He begins to look forward to the honeymoon, when Cat enters the room. She has a handful of clothes, and lays them on the sofa. André laughs.

"Make yourself at home." Andre says.

"What did you say?" Cat asks.

"Nothing." Andre finished.

Andre and Cat get dressed as they are about to listen to toasts and enjoy their first dance as husband and wife.

**Ballroom**

The music to Cat and André's first dance has just concluded. Everyone in the room claps as André and Cat smile, ear-to-ear. The lead singer of the band that Cat's family hired announces who will give the first toast, which is Tori. Everyone claps as she reaches the small stage.

"Hey, guys. I'm Tori, and I'm one of Cat's bridesmaids. Um, I really didn't think I'd need to write anything down, but apparently I did need to. Anyway, I was thinking just a minute ago, and I started to think I was in an episode of Friends. You know how Monica and Chandler got married? Well no one really expected that to happen when the series began. And I didn't expect André and Cat to get married when I first came to Hollywood Arts. But when Monica and Chandler got married, no one could really think of anyone better for the two. And that's the way I feel about Cat and André tonight. So, I now propose a toast, to the greatest shocker ever. Love you guys." Tori finishes, smiling.

A bunch of glasses bang together, and Cat and André kiss. The next person up to give a toast is Jade. She walks up, stumbling after having a few too many drinks. She approaches the microphone and hic-cups.

"Hey, fuckers." She burps. "I've had a little too much to drink, so if I burp, slur my words or vomit, it's because I'm drunk. Anyway, some of my of best-" She hiccups, "-friends are married now. And I think Vega pretty much summed it up. Them getting married was out of left-fucking-field. So…I propose a toast, or whatever the fuck you're supposed to do…to Andre and Cat. Go bat-shit-crazy on the honeymoon." She finishes, burping. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go throw up."

Everyone hesitantly clanks their glasses and takes a sip of their champagne. The next person to give a toast is Beck.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to apologize for my girlfriend's behavior. Um, I'm Beck and I'm André's best man. And I'd like to start by saying something about his beautiful bride, Cat Valentine. Oops, I mean Cat Harris. Cat, you are absolutely the nicest, sweetest, most thoughtful thing in the entire world. I mean, you can cook and you can do almost all the things guys do. You can drink when you want to; you can sleep for hours; and you can eat three or four bowls of chili on a football Sunday. You're the whole package. And André, I think you've really found yourself a keeper. So here's to the bride and groom. Alright, guys. I think all the toasts are done, so you can go ahead and get on your way to your honeymoon." He finishes.

Cat and André get up and walk outside. Everyone that was attending the wedding is standing outside. André and Cat step into Andre's car and drive away, as Cat's parents wave goodbye.

"You ready for the rest of your life to begin, Mrs. Harris?" Andre asks.

"Very ready, Mr. Valentine." Cat says.

**Next chapter will be dedicated to the honeymoon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just so you all know, this is an extremely short chapter. It's basically them "enjoying" their honeymoon. Will there be a twist in the end?**

**Andre's Car- 3 hours later**

André is dead tired. It is 3:00 in the morning and André hasn't taken his eyes off the road. Cat had fallen asleep around 1:00. Every now and then, André would hear her stir in her seat, mumble, or squeak in her sleep. Every time she did, he'd giggle and smile. André regained his focus upon the road. He laughs, lightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Cat asks, out of nowhere.

"You. When you were asleep, you made all kinds of crazy noises. It was really cute." André says.

She laughs. André looks at the road. Cat studies his face. She looks at the bags under his eyes. She watches his eyes slowly shut, then open again. She smiles.

"Andre, screw the honeymoon. Let's just hit some random roadside hotel and get crazy."

André gives her a quizzical look. "What do you mean, let's get crazy?"

"I mean, let's just have some fun. I just-I-are you gonna make me say it?" She asks, raising her voice.

"What? I'm tired. Can't you just explain to me what you're talking about?" André asks, matching her tone.

"Fine. André, I want to go fuck in a hotel." Cat says, bluntly.

"Holliday Inn or Red Roof?" André asks, quickly.

**Motel Room**

André and Cat had chosen to stay in a Holliday Inn Hotel. André backed into the room with Cat wrapped around his waist, kissing him passionately. She moans into the kiss. André shuts the door with his foot. In the process, Cat had removed her blouse. André tosses her onto the bed, topless, except for her bra; the only thing keeping her breasts out of Andre's sight. He grabs them through the bra, then runs his hands under the cups before ripping it apart from the front. Cat arches her eyebrows.

"You dick, that was my bra from Victoria's Secret." Cat says, somewhat angry.

"I'll buy you another one." Andre says.

"Really? You're gonna go into Victoria's secret and buy a bra?" Cat asks.

"I'll give you the money to go buy one. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna suck you tit." Andre says.

"Oh, shit. Mmmph." Cat coos.

Andre sucks, pulls. and bites at her nipple, getting a moan to come from her. Andre works his hands down to her pants. He unbuttons them, and slides them down to her ankles. He just stares at her panties. He rips them off as well.

"You mother fucker. Those were from Victoria's Secret, too."

"Fuck Victoria's Secret." Andre says.

"Fuck you." Cat responds.

"That's the plan." Andre says, diving between her legs.

"OHHHH…FUCK! Eat my pussy. Ohhhh…"

Andre stands up, and unbuckles his pants. He lines his "little Andre" up with Cat's "little Kitty".

"Do it." Cat says.

His dick enters her pussy.

"OOH, FUCK ME!" Cat screams, as she reaches her climax. Mmmm…"

There is a knock on the wall from the room next to them.

"Keep goin'. You might've cum, but I haven't yet." Says the stranger.

"Okay…weird…guy that jerks off to us fucking." He turns to Cat. "You ready for second round?"

"Ding…Ding." She says.

**In the next room**

Danny sits on the bed, masturbating. He laughs, because he has just convinced himself that Cat would truly be his.

**Annnnd, there's the twist. And to the readers, and especially the one I told that the new chapter would be up in a couple off days, I'm so sorry. A lot got in the way. A lot of personal things, so, I'm so very sorry. I'm not gonna give a certain amount of time, but the next one should be up sooner than this one was. I have a lot of ideas. I mean, let's be honest, this chapter wasn't all that exciting anyway. Thanks for your continued support. Adios, peeps. R&R...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thought I'd kind of just put a filler in here. I'm not too happy with this, but it's a filler. And no one is ever happy with fillers. So...just read it and review it.**

**Motel room early morning**

André and Cat are lying in each other's arms around two in the afternoon. The creepy guy next door which was Danny, had stopped telling them to keep going. They had gone on for a total of four hours. Now, as most married couples know, that lasts for about two months. And that is most couples. But André and Cat believe that their love will go on for forever. Their sex life will always stay the same; their love for each other will never change. A kiss on the forehead wakes André from his sleep. He opens his eyes to see his beautiful wife…Caterina Joan Valentine.

"Hey, sleepy head; it's time to get up." She says.

André yawns. He squints his eyes, and stretches.

"Why am I awake right now?" André asks.

"Because we have to go eat dinner at my parent's house." Cat reminds him.

"Why didn't you tell me that we had to go to dinner tonight?"

"Because, my mom called me this morning and I told her that we postponed our honeymoon. She asked me if we could come to dinner tonight. She said that my brother Mikey is going to be there. I haven't seen him in two years. He was in San Diego and in a mental hospital. He just got out a few days ago and my parents flew him out." Cat says.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. Well we'll have to leave in like ten minutes. It's like 2:15." André says, getting out of bed.

"Yeah," Cat says, taking off her shirt. "You should know that my brother looks a lot like Dan Schneider. You know, the guy who created "Drake and Josh"?"

"Oh, really? That's kinda cool. Wait, isn't your brother like…twenty-one years old?" He asks.

"Yeah, but he has this really weird disease that makes him look like he's in his mid-forties. And I know it sounds made up, but this really weird doctor we found in an alley told us it was a real disease." Cat says, seriously.

"Okay…you took bullshit advice from a guy in an alley? Didn't you ever see The Hangover? You remember when Mike Epps gave Zach Galafanakis those drugs called roofies? That's why you don't take bullshit advice!" André says.

"You didn't let me finish." Cat says. "We go a second opinion."

André pauses for a moment. He feels guilty because he jumped to a conclusion that he really shouldn't have. He looked at Cat's face. Her dimple wasn't showing because she wasn't smiling. Her eyes didn't light up the room. And her red hair seemed dull at the moment. Cat didn't seem like the normal exuberant Cat she normally did. He could tell she made her upset. She took her brother seriously. He wasn't the butt of a joke, and she made sure that he would never…ever going to be one.

"Cat…I'm so sorry. What was the second opinion?" André says, apologetically.

Her glow returns. She smiles and her dimple shows. Her eyes light up the room again.

"The guy in the alley was right." Cat says.

"I can't wait to meet him." André smiles.

**Andre's Car- On the way to Craig and Karen**

"Honestly, I'm a little bit nervous to meet him." André says.

"Why in the world are you nervous? You weren't nervous when you met my parents."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I was scared to death!" André says.

André pulls into Craig and Karen's driveway. André and Cat step out of the car and walk up the sidewalk. André takes a deep breath. Cat hugs André and kisses his cheek. They hear footsteps coming to the door. Andre's eyes widen when he see just how much Dan Schneider and Mikey actually looked alike.

"Catalina!" Mikey screams.

"Mikey, I've told you this a million times; it's Caterina or Cat. Okay?" Cat says.

"Of course, Catalina."

"Mikey, I…" Cat starts. Mikey has already gone.

Andre laughs. "You ready, Catalina?"

"Shut up." She says hitting his arm. She leads him inside.

Craig walks over to André and offers his hand to shake as he normally did. "Andre, my man! How we doin'?"

"We're doing just fine, Craig. How are you?"

Craig is just about to answer, when Cat grabs his arm. "Andre, why don't you come meat Mikey? He's in the kitchen with Mom." She says.

"Yeah, okay, baby. Craig, it was good to see you. Um, we'll talk here in a little while." Andre says. Craig nods and follows them into the kitchen. They walk through the short corridor and into the kitchen.

"Mikey," Cat starts, "This is my husband André. Andre, this is my brother Mikey."

"Hey, Mikey. What's up?" Andre says patting his shoulder.

Mikey screams. "Mom, he touched me in my special place!"

"Uh, I did what?" Andre asks.

"I'm just messing with you. You can do whatever." Mikey says, extending his hand for André to shake.

Andre exhales as he shakes Mikey's hand. They walk from the kitchen to their living room, where the Broncos game is on. Peyton Manning's face is on the screen. The announcer is saying that he broke the all-time passing yards record. Craig is going crazy.

"As you can tell, my dad is a huge Bronco fan." Cat says.

"I am too." Andre says.

"I'm your wife and you never tell me that you like the Broncos? I like the Broncos, Andre. This could have been another thing we could've had in common. I mean, you wait until now to tell me?" Cat asks.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I had no clue that this meant so much to you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Dinner's ready, everybody!" Karen yells from the kitchen.

Craig, Andre and Cat move to the dining room, where Karen had set up a beautiful dinner. She had prepared a variety of things: Barbeque, Baked Beans, Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Devilled Eggs, and Butter Rolls; and for dessert, blueberry casserole. Andre's mouth waters. Karen has just finished setting the table when Andre, Cat, Mikey, and Craig sit down. Andre whispers in Cat's ear, "Your brother doesn't seem crazy. He seems pretty normal"

"It's a good day. You'll have to come back for another dinner on a bad one." Cat says.

"I'll pass."

"Karen, this looks great." Andre says.

"Thank you, Andre." She replies, smiling.

"So, um, Cat, some guy came by looking for you today." Mikey says.

"Oh, yeah? What was his name?" Cat asks.

"Danny."

**Aaaaaaand he's back. And by the way, the disease Mikey has was actually a thought by Dan Schneider. He actually thought about putting himself in to play Cat's brother if he wanted to. Holla back at me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Andre's car**

"I know Cat, but this shit has to stop." André says, raising his voice.

"Andre, please don't tell on him."

"Why the fuck are you defending this guy?" André scolds her.

"Andre," Cat begins, "I'm defending him because I'm scared of all the things he could do to us. And I know that you're upset, but you can't just yell at me like this! This isn't just affecting you. He isn't stalking you. He-" Cat is cut off.

"No, see that's where you're wrong. You are me. And I'm you. We are one. Someone cannot just come in and stalk you simply because they feel like it…or because they feel like they missed their chance with you. Robbie was fucking pissed when he found out we were dating. Did he stalk you? No. He didn't. I swear to god, I'm gonna beat him shitless next time I see him. You really just don't know how infuriating this is." He finishes.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, ANDRE! And you know it. This is just as fucking stressful for me as it is for you. Why don't you quit being an asshole so we can come up with a solution to this mother fucking problem. I'm so sick and tired of you claiming that it's your job to protect me!" Cat yells.

"IT IS MY JOB! So what would you rather have happen: me leave you alone and let this prick keep attacking you, or help you stop it?" He stares at Cat when she doesn't respond immediately. "Listen," he says, softly, "You are my wife. And as your husband, I'm supposed to protect you. God himself even says that the man's in charge. Nothing shall go if the man does not approve it. I'm supposed to put my family before me. I'm supposed to protect my family at all costs. And I would stop at nothing to make you happy. And you won't be happy unless this guy is out of your life. And neither will I." André finishes.

The passion is clear in his voice. The hurt in Cat's eyes over the situation is crystal clear. Her eyes start to water. A tear falls down her face. And that was that. There was a crack in the dam that was Cat's tear duct. Tears quickly streamed down her face. She began to sob and cry out. André pulls the car over into the shoulder. He wraps his arms around her. "Shhh." He says. He holds her tightly. He strokes her red hair, which, by now had dulled. It didn't have that red sheen it normally did.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, André. I'm just so scared." Cat says, her breath hitching.

"I know, baby." André said, closing his eyes, gripping Cat tighter. But little did Cat know, André was just as scared as he was. He wasn't scared for his own safety; he was scared for his wife's. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to stop it; stop Danny from harassing Cat. He didn't want his kitty Cat to be scared. It just made him more determined to get to the bottom of things.

**Hollywood Arts Lobby**

André had calmed down since the fight with Cat, but was still trying to figure out how to solve the problem they were in. There were so many things that they had to do, though. They had to move out of Tori's house, where they'd stayed longer than expected. They needed to go find an apartment, and they both needed to see about signing on with a record label. There were just so many things- things that were just so important and critical to their lives. But André had to find out about everything that has led up to today. Robbie walks past André, patting him on the shoulder. André holds him up.

"Robbie, do you want me to forgive you?" André asks.

Robbie gives him a puzzled look. He stutters for a moment. He starts waving his hands in a spastic way.

"DUDE!" André yells.

"Oh course." He finally says.

"Okay. If you want me to forgive you, I need your help. I need to know every- every little thing that you know about Danny. We're trying to figure out what we can do to get Danny out of our lives for good. Will you help us? Please, Robbie?"

"Well, okay. What do you want to know?" He asks.

"Did you tell him Cat's address?"

"I- yes I did." Robbie says, ashamed.

"Well that answers that. Did he tell you why he loves Cat all of a sudden?" André asks.

"He said he missed out on having an opportunity for having someone help him turn his life around. He wasn't happy about how he was living. He dropped out of high school. He said he didn't want to live the way he was headed and needed Cat." Robbie finishes.

"Okay. Well we have a plan. And we're going to put it into effect soon, so we're going to need your help for a while." André says.

"Anything, André. Anything you guys need."

"Thanks, Rob." André says, walking away from him.

**Tori's house**

André stands by the door thinking about the plan he devised; and who it involved. David Vega answers the door.

"Hey, André; what's up?" He asks.

"Ahhh, Mr. Vega! Just the person I wanted to see. Do you mind if we talked for a minute?" André asks.

"Of course. What's up?" He says, inviting him in.

"Cat has a stalker." André says.

"Oh, okay. Let me get my note pad."

"No, no, no, no. I want this off the record." André says.

"Um, okay. Go ahead."

"Cat has a stalker. And it's actually one of Tori's ex boyfriends. Um, Danny. We-"

"Wait, why would Danny want anything to do with Cat? Why isn't he stalking Tori?" David asks.

"Well, Cat and Danny dated for a while, and he wants her back. But anyway, we came up with this idea. We- as crazy as this sounds- want Danny to see you and Cat on a date. We-again, this is crazy- want you to evoke some sort of violence from Danny. We want him to hit you so you can arrest him for assault of a police officer and stalking. Mr. Vega, I know this sounds crazy, but I want my wife to be happy. And as long as Danny is in our lives, she won't be. Please, Mr. Vega?" André finishes.

"Andre, how old is Cat?" David asks.

"Nineteen." André answers.

"Then we're good." He says.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Vega. And we should be out of your house soon."

"We'll stay in touch." Mr. Vega says, as André heads for the door.

**Andre's Car**

"Hey, baby." He says to Cat over the phone. "I talked to Mr. Vega. We have an idea."

**Alright, guys. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but oh well. The story is almost over. Maybe five or six chapters left. But I'll be starting something new afterwards, so don't worry. It's been a rough couple of days so any reviews are appreciated. Anyway, R&R... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Tori's living room**

"Wait…run that by me again. I have to what?!" Cat says, confused.

David Vega, Andre, Robbie, Tori, Holly Vega, Jade, Beck and Cat herself sit on the couch, discussing the plan that Andre put together. Everyone seems like they are confused, yet completely understand why Andre felt this was the right way to go. Trying times call for this kind of stuff, right?

"Wait…I have to date…Mr. Vega? That's just not right. I mean he's so much older than me. Won't people think that's weird? No offense, Mr. Vega." Cat says.

"None taken; but yes. But it's just pretend Cat." Answers David.

"Pretend? But I'll feel like I'm cheating." She says, innocently.

"Cat, you won't be cheating. Cheating is going behind someone's back and dating someone that is not me. You're not going behind my back here are you?" Andre says.

"Well…I guess not. But I'm still not comfortable with it."

"Do you want that punk ass…excuse my language-" Jade says.

"We always do." Tori says, sarcastically.

"Anyway…if you want this guy to be out of your life, you better get comfortable with it real quick." Jade finishes.

"Cat…" Robbie starts, "let me make something very clear to you: He. Will. Not. Stop. Until he gets you. He told me that he wanted you so he could change his life around. But that's not the truth and I knew it. I'd put money on the fact that he wanted you so he could convince you that no one loved you. And that's wrong because everyone does. And he would convince you. He'd say that he's the only one who would ever love you. Then he'd hit you. Then he'd say he's sorry and that he loves you. And then it would happen all over again. And no one here in this room wants that for you. Please, just go along with it." Robbie finishes.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go along with it. But I'm not happy about this." Cat says.

Everyone jumps up happily. Andre hugs Cat and kisses her nose. "I love you." He says.

"I'm gonna give you a treat tonight. Is that okay?" Cat asks.

"I guess." Andre says, being stupid.

**Tori's guest room**

Everyone had gone home or gone to sleep. Tori spent the night with Jade of all people. Trina is spending the night with one of her friends. Lindsay or something. And the Vega's parents are in San Francisco to visit Tori's grandmother before the plan had to be carried out. So the house was left all to Andre and Cat.

Andre picks Cat up by her thighs. He grips them tightly and lets her down. He grips her face and kisses her passionately. She wraps her legs around his waist and heads for the stairs. Cat stops him. "Kitchen table…" That was all that needed to be said. Andre jogged over to the table and put cat down on it. She lied down on the table, while Andre worked on her bra. He finally removed it. Two months of marriage and he still stares. Cat's breasts aren't the biggest, yet they were still large enough to hold. When he removed her bra, they fell to the side. That was always a huge turn on Andre. He gripped them and took a nipple to his mouth, eliciting a moan from Cat. She gripped his neck. Andre moved his focus to her stomach, making sure to leave more than one hickey. He moved down to her skinny jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down to her ankles, leaving her in her black, lacey thong. He pulls the only thing away that is guarding her center. He inserts a finger; then another; then another; soon, four fingers were inside of Cat.

"OOH, FUCK! ANDRE! SHIT! FINGER MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY! AHHHHH!"

Andre lines himself up with her entrance. He takes a deep breath, and enters. Cat's mouth rounds with pleasure. She lets an extremely loud moan go. As Andre thrusts, her tits bounce hard, up and down. Sweat drips from Cat's body. She puts a hand to her clit. Her walls clench around Andre's cock.

"Andre, I'm cumming, baby. OOOOOHH!"

Andre climaxes near the same time. He rolls off of Cat, thinking he was on a bed, but rolls off of the table. Cat dies, with her signature high-pitched laugh. Andre clutches his ribs. Cat's laugh fades. "Andre, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Andre points to a spot around one of his ribs right by the lung.

"Andre, you may have a punctured lung. We need to get dressed and get you to a hospital." Cat says.

Andre grabs her wrist, and kisses her forehead. "Was it good for you?"

**Hospital Room 409**

Andre sits on a bed with his ribs wrapped up and arm in a sling. Cat just stares at Andre.

"I just don't get that when you're hurt, you still wonder if I was satisfied." Cat says.

"I'm a man. But I really wasn't too worried. I did pretty good." Andre says, as the doctor walks in.

"Okay, Andre. You have three fractured ribs, a separated shoulder and punctured lung. So you really need to be a little more careful next time you…what did you do again?" The doctor asks.

"Uh, don't worry about it. We'll be a little bit more careful next time. We promise." Andre says.

"Okay. I need to see you back her in about a month so I can see the way you lung is coming along. That's a pretty serious injury so, I'd appreciate it if you'd come. But if you can't it's fine. Your ribs should be healed in about three weeks and the recovery length of your shoulder varies. It all depends on the patient. But don't rush it, okay? I'm going to prescribe you with some pain killers so your ribs and shoulder won't hurt. There's really nothing you can do about the lung. You just have to let it heal at its own pace. So…you're free to go if you'd like. Just sign this and initial here. Thanks, Andre. See you soon." He exits.

"Wooo….I thought he would never stop talking." Cat says.

Andre laughs. "So are you ready to put this plan in motion? It's starts tomorrow."

"I'm the most excited I've been since our wedding." Cat laughs.

"Well…it's about to get real." Andre finishes.

**There we go. Like Andre said: "It's about to get real." Read chapter 19 to find out what happens with Danny. R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**David Vega's car**

André and Robbie sit in the back seat, with Mr. Vega and Cat sitting in the front. Cat is breathing heavily when André leans up to kiss her. He whispers in her ear, "It'll all be okay." After she hears that, she comes to terms with the situation. She knows she will more than likely only have to face Danny one last time. It's scary, but she knows in the long run, it will be perfectly worth it. After this night, the rest of her life will be in front of her. She'll graduate from Hollywood Arts, sign a record deal, get an apartment close to her new school and live her life to the fullest. Mr. Vega reluctantly breaks the silence by saying, "We're here."

"You've got this, baby. Go get em'." André says. Cat smiles. "We'll be right behind you the whole time. I love you." He finishes.

"Good luck, Cat. And I'm really sorry for everything." Robbie says.

"We're good, Robbie. And thank you." She says, smiling.

Mr. Vega takes Cat's arm and locks the car as André and Robbie stay behind for a moment. André watches Cat walk away. He turns to Robbie, who is looking at the ground.

"God, you just don't know how much I love her." André says, choked up.

"I really don't." Robbie adds.

"It's killed me every second of every day that we've been dating that I couldn't get this douche off of her back. I promised her that I'd make her happy for the rest of her life. And I haven't even started on that promise. But it starts tomorrow. This- all of this ends tomorrow." André says.

"You're right, André. Let's go in." They begin walking.

As Cat walks up to the door, she notices that the restaurant they are at is the Rainbow Café: the place where she and André had their first date. It brings a tear to her eye, remembering how all of this started, and knowing that the thing with Danny was coming to an end. A hostess approaches them, and takes them to their table. "I hope I can help you here, Cat." Mr. Vega says.

"You'll do just fine, Mr. Vega. I appreciate everything you're doing for me." Cat adds.

"Anything for one of Tori's friends." Mr. Vega finishes.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waitress asks them out of nowhere.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Mr. Vega says.

"Do you have any Hi-C?" Cat asks.

"Sorry, sweetie, we don't."

"Lemonade?" Cat asks.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a minute."

André and Robbie watch from a distance as, Danny approaches the table. Mr. Vega excuses himself to use the restroom just before he gets to the table. Danny grabs Cat's arm and pulls her up. "André." She whispers. Danny doesn't say a word. He just exits. André is furious. "Shit, he didn't punch David." André says, leaping up and sprinting out the door. Danny is by his green ford focus, the car André and Cat saw all that time ago. "Danny!" André screams as he tackles him.

Danny quickly stands up. "I thought I told you to never touch her again!" André screams as he hits Danny in the stomach. André backs off for a moment. "I really don't think you want to do this in front of Cat." Danny says.

"I'll do it in front of anybody in the world." And says."Suit yourself."Danny jumps onto André slamming his fists into his face. Then, he slams his elbow into his still very bruised ribs, causing André to curse in pain. André was about to be knocked out, when Danny stands up, and grabs Cat, who is standing still and terrified. "ANDRE! GET UP!" She screams, scared.

"Hey, mother fucker." Danny turns around, only to have a fist thrown to the side of his face. André continues to throw a number of punches to Danny's stomach and face. He grimaces at the intense pain in his hand from his last punch. He punches him once more, knocking him to the ground. "She's mine, you punk ass bitch."

He walks over to Cat, tired and beaten.

"She's mine? Really?" Cat laughs.

"Well…you know what mean." He says, kissing her.

Danny is still lying on the ground. "Hey, Danny. Check this out." André grabs Cat's breasts, as if to show that he gets to enjoy what he doesn't. Danny groans. "Oh, and…" he adds, licking Cat's chest. He groans again.

"Danny," Cat says, "His is bigger." She says, pointing down. Oh, and…" Cat walks over and plants one of her high heels into his crotch. "Fuck you!" She screams. She turns around, and Cat and André walk back to the restaurant. David and Robbie run to them.

"Damn, André. I could arrest you for assault and battery, you know?" Mr. Vega says.

"But you won't." André says, smirking.

"Why is that?"

"Because you let him beat the shit out of me because you had to take a piss." André finishes. "Arrest him"

He does so. "Daniel Murdoch, you are under arrest for assault and battery and stalking. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" He finishes, putting Danny in handcuffs. Danny gives no answer.

"God, I feels so good now. You want something to eat? There's a restaurant right there." He says, pointing.

"Sure."

By that time, the police had already arrived and taken Danny away. Cat's cell phone rings.

"Hello? Mama, slow down. What happened? Oh, my god." She says, crying. "We'll be there as fast as we can." She hangs up.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Andre asks.

"My Nona; she's dying. She's at the hospital now." Cat says, bawling.

"Oh, my god. We'll get food later. David! Get us to the hospital."

"What's wrong, Andre? Are you hurt?" David asks.

"No. Cat's Nona is dying and she wants to say goodbye." He says.

"Get in the car." David says.

Andre pushes Cat in the car, and holds her. David turns the police lights on and speeds through every red light until they arrive at the hospital. They get out of the car and Cat sprints through the hallways. "Hi, I'm looking for Maree Valentine. I'm her granddaughter, Cat Valentine."

"Room 612. Is he your family?" She asks, referring to André.

"He's my husband."

She waves them through. They run to room 612. There is Nona Valentine, Craig and Karen. Karen is crying and Craig is holding her, obviously upset, but not crying.

"Nona."

**So the whole Danny thing is over. But how will Cat deal with Nona being gone? Find out in chapter 21. I got 202 views in about twelve hours! That was the highest number of views I've ever gotten. Lets if we can get to 230. Tell everyone to read!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hospital room 612**

"Nona." Cat whispers.

Karen runs to Cat, and Craig pulls André to the side

"They're pretty torn up. André, this is where I decide if you are perfect for my daughter; in troublesome times like these. I already know you make her happy, but Cat doesn't deal well with these kind of things. And it hurts me, because all the boyfriends she's ever had turn out to be dicks who only care about themselves. Now, what I mean by that is, no one cares enough about Cat to stay with her. And if you stay with her, you'll be the perfect man. Just promise me that you'll love my daughter during this tough time." Craig finishes.

"I totally, one hundred percent, promise you, that I will love your daughter through the good and bad; Forever and ever." André answers.

Karen moves to André and wraps her arms around his neck. "Karen, I'm so sorry." André lets her go and he moves to Cat. He cradles her and lets her cry into her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." André says.

"No. My Nona's dying. Everything is not going to be alright." She answers, screaming.

André pulls Cat outside the room. "Baby, what can I do? I don't want you to hurt."

"Well I'm gonna hurt. My Nona is going to be dead in just a matter of hours. André, my Nona took me in when my parents were away with Mikey. She didn't have to do all that for me. And now I'm not even going to be able to be able to say goodbye properly. I'm just so sad. So, unless you keep her alive, there's nothing you can do." Cat finishes.

"Baby, since all this stuff with Danny started, I've become closer with God. Have you ever heard of the saying 'Weep not for the dead, but let the dead weep for you?' Do you know what that means?" André asks.

"No…" Cat answers.

"Well God says that you shouldn't cry because you're never going to see your Nona again, you should cry because you're happy that she's going to heaven if anything. Let her cry for you, because you are still going through hell on earth. You'll know when you die. And honestly, no one really dies. We simply go home. Did that make you feel any better?" André says.

"Yeah. Let's go back in." Cat says, smiling.

Shortly after they enter, the doctor enters. "Hello. I'd ask how you all were doing but…anyway…as much as it pains me to say this, Ms. Valentine has about ten minutes left. I'd say you goodbyes now if I were you." He says, painfully smiling. He walks back out to one of the nurses. He puts his hand over his eyes. "I absolutely hate this part of my job. I hate losing patients."

Karen and Craig say their goodbyes, then Cat is up. "Nona, I love you so much, though you probably already know it. I never really thanked you for letting me stay with you when mommy and daddy were with Mikey in Nevada. I just…I never really got the chance to tell you how much I appreciated everything. Oh, 'That's A Drag' got cancelled. It was so sad. But believe it or not, I'm not devastated that you're leaving us. But don't take that the wrong way. I'm not devastated because I know that you will be having the time of your life. André told me that and I've thought about it…and he's right. I can't wait to see you again, and I love you very much." Cat finishes.

_*Beeeeeeep* _The heart monitor goes dead. The line goes flat. Cat falls back into her chair. She didn't cry. She'd run out of tears. She just fell into André's arms, while her mother falls apart. "Mama! No!" Karen screams. Craig grits his teeth trying to keep his composure in front of his grieving wife. Cat stands up and leaves the room. Five minutes later, André leaves to check on her.

**Front of Hospital**

André rushes out the door and sees Cat, cold, in her black fur and leather coat, smoking a cigarette. He walks up to her and notices the cigarette. "You don't smoke." He says.

"Not usually. I just needed a break." She says, taking a draw.

"Put that thing out." He scolds her, throwing the cigarette away.

"What do you want, André? Huh? What do you want me to say, that I'm unhappy right now?" Cat raises her voice.

"I know you're unhappy right now. Your Nona just died. But you're resorting to something so unhealthy for comfort. I mean-" André is cut off.

"I mean in our marriage."

"Why in the world would you be unhappy in our marriage? I just took your stalker out of the picture. What the fuck did I do to make you unhappy? All I've done is help you." André says.

"Well, maybe I don't want your help." Cat regrets the words immediately.

André walks back into the hospital. "Andre, I-"

"SAVE IT!" He yells, walking away.

Cat runs to her parents car and cries her eyes out. "Oh, my god. What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I just threw away the greatest thing that ever happened to me just because Nona died. He told me to not be upset! But I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! I know what I have to do."

**Hospital Cafeteria **

André is sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital. The whole room smells of sandwiches. Cat walks in. She had clearly been crying, but decided to get a drink. She pays for it and walks to André. "Here; I bought you a Diet Coke." He takes it, but says nothing. "André, I'm so sorry for what I said back there. It was wrong in so many ways." She's crying again, now. "I just...I just don't know. I mean, I'd just lost my Nona…you took away that cigarette, which in hindsight wasn't bad, but it pissed me off at the time. I'm just really sorry for what I said. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, I get it." She says, getting up and walking away. André quickly takes her to the storage closet and removes her jacket.

"Wait, André. I don't want animal sex right now. I want comfort sex. Like the classy kind they use in the movies. But don't worry, we'll go crazy later." He nods and exits with Cat.

The heals of her shoes clack on the hard ground until they reach the hospital room. Everyone had fallen asleep. André walks over to Karen. He pull on her arm. She wakes with a start. "Karen, we're going home. Cat's tired."

"Okay, baby. Love you guys."

"Love you, too, Karen." André says.

"Andre…call me mom."

"Love you, mom." He smiles.

"You better not call me dad." Craig says, half asleep.

Cat and André leave, without another word.

**Tori's guest room**

The clothes had been stripped; the sheets barely messed up. André and Cat were basically cuddling naked. Cat was loving every minute of it. She felt that there was no closer place to her husband, than the way they were now. "André…thanks for your help." With that, André and Cat smile and drift to sleep.

**Oh, well. Didn't get to 230 views on the last chapter but, let's try to do it on this one. What did you guys think? Lemme know! R&R….**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sikowitz's class**

"So, class dismissed, but one more announcement! The Full Moon Jam is tonight at 8pm. You must have your songs or other performances ready! Bring your best tonight! Now go home!" Sikowitz yells.

Sikowitz pulls André and Cat to the side. "How are you Cat? I heard about your Nona." He says.

"I'm doing better. The Funeral is on Friday. I still need to get a dress. André still needs to get fitted for a tux." She answers.

"Well…you kids go home and comfort each other. Have a good night." Sikowitz tells them.

"Thanks, Sikowitz." André says, smiling.

They exit the room and shut the door. Sikowitz exhales loudly.

**Andre's car**

André and Cat are riding home from school. No one moves. The radio is off, so no one is singing. No one is moving. The only sound that is heard is André and Cat's breathing. André goes for Cat's hand, but she wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls the car to the side of the road. He pulls Cat in for a hug and a long kiss. He cups her cheeks and wipes away the tears. He brushes her hair to the side, and kisses her forehead. Her makeup is completely ruined. Tears fall from her chin. She obviously is very hurt. André pulls her in close, and shuts his eyes, trying to be strong for his wife.

"I love you, so much. You know that." André starts. "But you have to be strong, baby. And I know that's a lot to ask. But, your Nona would want you to be. We have to help finish the details for the funeral. We have to go over her will. We have to think about our career. But, you should grieve. And I have no right to tell you that you shouldn't. I just don't want you to hurt. But now I know that at this time, there's nothing you can do but hurt. All we can do is be strong. Okay?" André says, finally shedding a small tear.

"Okay. You're right. I love you, too. I just miss her so much." She says, drying her eyes.

"I know." André says, as Cat's phone rings.

"Hey, Mama. Yeah, we're driving home. Why do you want us to come over? Oh, the will. Yeah, we'll be over in a minute. Okay, love you. Bye." She hangs up. "André, my mom and dad want to go over the will. Let's head over there."

**Craig and Karen's house**

"Hi, everyone!" Cat yells.

"Hey, baby; your dad will be down in a minute." Karen says.

André and Cat sit down. Again, they are saying nothing. Cat lays her head down on Andre's shoulder and wraps her arm around him. He does the same, and shuts his eyes. Cat notices her resting husband and closes her eyes, smiling for the first time in a while. She was breathing lightly, she wasn't shaking with sadness, and she finally wasn't crying. And she felt safe; something she wasn't accustomed to as of late. She felt like nothing in the world could get to her in her husband's arms.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Craig asks out of nowhere. Both André and Cat jump in his entrance.

"Sorry. Did I scare you kids?" Craig asks.

"A little bit; hey, Daddy." She says, hugging him

"Hey, baby. Do you guys want to start discussing the will?" He asks.

"Sure." André answers.

Craig digs in a suitcase and pulls out a manila folder. He takes out four pieces of paper: a copy of the will for the people in the room. Each look over it carefully. Cat furrows her brow. "There's a clause in here that says, 'I Maree Valentine leave my apartment in Santa Monica, California to Cat Valentine, and whomever she shall choose to live with her.' Nona had an apartment?" Cat finishes.

"Yeah," Karen starts, "She only used it to get away from everything like once a year. It's really nice."

"And, uh- she had a car collection? It says here, 'I Maree Valentine also leave my classic car collection to my son-in-law, Craig Valentine.'"

"YES! I get the cars!" Craig exclaims. Karen gives him the eye of evil. "I mean…wow…uh…thanks Nona?" He says, almost like a question, and still looking at Karen.

"You're gonna have to let me take a look at some of those." André says.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cat yells.

"Caterina Valentine!" Karen scolds her.

"Sorry. Holy Chiz! André, Nona left us five hundred thousand dollars. It says, 'I, Maree Valentine leave my entire life savings of five hundred thousand dollars to Cat Valentine. She may spend it however she chooses, with whomever she chooses to spend it with.' André, we're set for at least three years. I mean, this is crazy."

"Now, Cat, I don't want you spending it like you're going on a shopping spree at the mall. You need to be smart about this money." Craig says.

"Oh, I promise; we won't, will we André." Cat asks.

"Uh- absolutely not; We're saving a lot of our money up to buy a house." André answers.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go check out my new car collection!" Karen looks at him with the evil eye again. "I-I mean, I'm gonna go get some milk." He says, walking out the door.

"Yeah, we kinda need to go look at that apartment. We need to get out of Tori's place as fast as possible. So, we'll see you later mom." Cat says.

"Okay, baby. Love you." Karen yells.

"Love you, too." They exit.

**Nona's apartment**

"It's huge!" Cat yells.

"Thank you." André says, laughing.

"Not your cock, you big doof; I'm talking about the apartment." Cat fires back.

"It's pretty nice."

"I know. I need to get it re-furnished. We have all that money. I might stay home from school tomorrow to get some new furniture. I'm gonna see if Tori and Jade will help me, too."

"That sounds good…coming home to a surprise." André says.

Cat smiles. She has another surprise planned for André.

**Outside of the New Apartment Door**

André walks into the Apartment. New furniture was everywhere. There was a nice beige couch, a nice, new fifty-two inch TV, new kitchen appliances, new everything.

"Cat, I'm home from school!" he calls.

"In the bedroom!" She answers.

He laughs and moves towards the bedroom. He opens the door, and notices a nice, new king size bed, and a dresser for both of them. But André quickly moves on from the furniture, to what is sitting on the bed. Cat, dressed in nothing but see-through lingerie, with a rose in her mouth sits on the bed. The room was lit by a few candles. He laughs.

"You like?" Cat asks, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Eh…I'm just kidding; I love." He teases.

"Pants…off." Cat orders.

"Dress…off." He says. They both do as each other say. André climbs on top of her. Moans and the smell of sex fill the room.

**An hour later**

André rolls off of her. Each have sweat dripping from their forehead. Each have sweaty, heaving chests. They both breathe heavy. André leans over to Cat to take a puffy nipple into his mouth. Cat closes her eyes. "Mmmmph." She moans. "That was fucking amazing." Cat also says, who quickly falls asleep, with Andre's head on her breasts.

**Been a while since they'd had sex so I thought I'd throw that in there. Well they had sex in chapter 20, but who cares. I'm, no doubt, going to 25 chapters. But you guys tell me if you want me to go higher. I can think of some things. I don't want to let this story go. Lemme know what you guys think. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not a whole lot happens in this one. But what does happen is huge!**

**12:00 noon**

André wakes around noon to the smell of food. He immediately jolts up, puts a robe on, and runs down the hall to investigate. As he reaches the end of the hallway, he notices Cat at the stove making a very late breakfast of eggs, sausage links, hash browns, and biscuits and gravy. He approaches her from behind, as her back is turned, and grabs her rear end. She jumps in fear. "Shit, you scared me!" She says, holding a hand on her chest.

He laughs. "Why didn't you tell me you could cook?"

"Andre…look at my hair. It's the color of food. I live, eat and breathe food. I figured you knew."

"Well, if you live, eat and breathe food, then how are you still under a hundred and ten pounds?" He asks.

"Well, riding you like a bronco really helps. I mean let's face it, it gets pretty rough sometimes."

"You hang in there, though," He laughs.

She smiles and continues on with making brunch. André just stares at her. She doesn't notice until later, but even then, she only smiles. There's her dimple; that cute little dimple on her left cheek. That thing is a big turn on for André. He just now notices that the only thing she's wearing on her lower body is a thong. The only thing she is wearing is a pink thong and a very thin white tank top; thin enough to see her small brown nipples. André feels tightness under his robe. He laughs and pokes it into Cat.

"Ohh, either someone is poking me or you're just happy to see me." Cat says, seductively.

"I'm just happy to see you." He says, picking her up by her thighs, letting them wrap around his waist. He nibbles on her ear.

"Andre, what about the food?" She asks, barely containing a laugh.

"Screw the food."

Cat gasps. "Oh, you're right. It's not like it's red velvet cupcakes. Let me turn of the stove and stuff so we don't burn down Nona's apartment on the first day we live here." She says, jumping of off André hips. She twists the knob to turn off the stove and jumps back around Andre's hips. He backs them into the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to André and Cat, Tori and Jade walk into their apartment. They call out Cat's name and check all the rooms. Tori hears the moans and her mouth falls to the floor. Jade laughs and looks into their bedroom. "YEAH! Let's make a porno!" She yells, making André and Cat jump out of their skin. Cat covers herself with the blanket, since she has more to cover; and André covers his "area" with a pillow. They are both mortified.

"No, keep going. I have my phone. It can be up on every porn site on the internet in fifteen minutes. Please…continue." She says, still smiling.

"What the fuck do you want, guys?" Cat asks, irritated.

"Damn, don't be such a bitch about it." Jade says.

"We came over to see if you wanted to go shopping." Tori adds.

"Well, this isn't _Friends. _You can't come walking through our door any time you want to. There is such a thing as knocking, you know?" André scolds them.

Cat nods in agreement. Jade and Tori hold their heads down because they know that Cat and André are right. "Give us a minute so we can get dressed. And do you even have to ask? Of course I'll go shopping." Cat says. Tori and Jade exit the room.

André and Cat get out of bed. "I'm so fucking pissed. I was so close." Cat says.

André laughs and puts on a pair of short, not bothering to put a shirt on. Cat just puts a button up shirt of Andre's on and a pair of boy short boxers. They exit the bedroom. Tor and Jade are sitting at the bar in their kitchen. "Okay…is it weird that I'm turned on by both of you right now?" Jade jokes.

"Holy fuck, André; you're ripped!" Tori exclaims.

He laughs. "Yep…I'm married to this." Cat says, smiling, rubbing her hand on his chest and six-pack.

"By any chance would you be interested in a threesome?" Jade asks.

"Yes." André says.

"NO!" Cat exclaims at the same time André says yes.

"Come on! It would be fun." André says, hiding his wink at Jade, hinting that he's joking.

"If you have sex with Jade, I will cut off your dick and serve it to you for dinner." Cat says, serious as a heart attack.

"Jade, it's not happening; sorry." André shrugs.

André's phone suddenly rings. He answers, not knowing who the person is. "Hello? This is he. Oh, hello, sir. Yes, of course. Just come down to Hollywood Arts High School and we can talk. Okay? That sounds good. Thank you, sir. Bye." Andre hangs up.

Jade, Tori and Cat look at him expecting an explanation. "That was Nick Matteo. He's the president of Spin City records. He was at The Big Showcase this year and he saw us do. He wants to talk about a record deal…with both of us…for both of us." He says.

Cat runs over to André and wraps her legs around his hips again, squeezing tightly. "OH, MY GOD; I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She yells. Tori and Jade are smiling ear to ear.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't go shopping now. I've gotta go to school with André." Cat says.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You guys go talk about getting a record deal." Tori adds.

Tori and Jade leave and Cat and André enter the bedroom, choosing what they want to wear. Cat rummages through all of her out fits until she finds a black leather jacket with fur on the collar, a nice blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and black five-inch heels. She puts her hair into a long ponytail André just puts his normal stuff on: a red t-shirt, black blue jeans and a leather, black jacket.

As they begin to walk out the door, André checks out her body. He shakes his head. "God, you're so hot."

"She laughs. "Well you aren't that ugly yourself."

**A random classroom**

Nick Matteo and some of his staff sit in a classroom, waiting for André and Cat. He looks at his watch right as they come in. "Andre, Cat, how are you?" Nick asks.

"Fine." They both say as they shake his hand.

"Now, we came here to talk about record deals for you both. We drew these contracts up," he says, handing them copies, "for you to go over. We're so confident in your abilities that you can make almost any changes you'd like." He finishes.

"There's really only one thing I want to add. The money's fine and stuff, but I don't want to be on the road at the same time as Cat. I want her to be able to go on the road with me, and I want her to go on the road with me, if and when we tour. I don't want to spend that kind of time away from her. And I'd say she feels the same way." Andre says.

"I do. I think that should be added." Cat says.

"Okay, I think we can make that work. So if that's it…you can just sign right there on that dotted line, and you'll be officially a part of Spin City Records for three years." Nick says.

They sign the contract, smiling.

"Welcome to Spin City Records."

**There we go! This was the plan from the beginning. Now I think I'm going to have to go to 30 chapters. Hope you liked this one. I found it so easy to picture Cat in her outfit. Reveiws are alway appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**André and Cat's apartment**

André and Cat are driving home from Hollywood Arts. André is shaking he's so excited, while Cat is Face Timing her parents. "Mama, I signed a record deal!" She yells. André smiles.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you! Craig, get down here! Cat has some important news to tell you!" She says. The sound of Craig's bare feet can be heard smacking against the hardwood floor of Cat's house. He leans down in front of the camera, and sees Cat smiling. He smiles back.

"What's up, baby girl?" He asks.

""Daddy… André and I signed a three year record deal with Spin City Records. We met with the President, Nick Matteo, this morning. I just couldn't wait to tell you, so I Face Timed Mom. I'm so happy!" She screams.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you! How's André doing with all of this?" Craig asks.

"Oh, he signed one, too!" She exclaims.

"Good god, my baby girl and her husband are going to be rich! YES! Whenever your mother goes, can I come stay with you?" Craig kids. Karen punches his arm.

"Hey!" She yells.

"Please don't put me in a home!" Craig pleads.

"I won't, Daddy."

"Promise…?"

"I promise. Oop, Nick Matteo is calling me. I have to let you guys go. I love you." Cat says.

"Okay, love you baby." Karen and Craig say. "Bye, André!"

"Bye!" He responds.

Cat answers the phone and puts it on speaker. "Hi, Nick."

"Hello, Cat. André, are you there as well?"

"Yes, sir, I am. Can we help you, Nick?" André asks.

"Yeah, um- Cat we just need to clarify… do you want your name to be Cat Harris or Cat Valentine on your cover art?" He asks. She looks at André, wondering what she should do.

"Nick, can I call you back?" Cat queries.

"Sure. Bye." He answers.

Cat puts down her phone. "What do I do?"

"I don't know. You could do Harris, Valentine-Harris, Valentine; it doesn't matter to me." André says.

"Okay…" Cat calls Nick back. André expects her to go with Valentine, or Valentine-Harris." "Hey, Nick. Yeah…I'm going with Harris. Okay. Bye." She finishes, and looks at André.

"I love you so much. You have no clue how much I love you." André says.

"I love you, too." Cat says.

She leans over, and moves into his lap. They kiss

"Hey, do you want to do something special with me? I mean, it is Saturday. So… do you?" André asks.

"OF COURSE! What are you planning on doing?" Cat asks.

"I'm gonna surprise you. I want to go on an official honeymoon. And I don't want to _just _have sex." André declares.

"NO! Tell me!" Cat screams.

"Nope; we better get home so we can pack." André says.

"So…we are going somewhere far away enough so we have to pack?"

"Yep…but I'm not telling you where we're going." André laughs.

**The Woods- 10:00pm**

"Andre, I'm scared." Cat says, as she holds Andre's hand. "Can we go back to the campsite?"

"No…I want you to see what I'm about to show you." He tells her.

"Ahhh…I don't want to see that thing again…put it away!" She screams.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I hope you're not talking about my-"

"I'm not!" Cat scolds him.

"Okay…here we are." André leads Cat to a rock. Cat's eyes go wide with excitement and pleasure. André laughs. "I knew you'd like it." He says. He hugs her in front of a huge waterfall.

"I LOVE IT! Thank you so much for showing me this."

"You're welcome. My mom used to take me up here when I was a kid; you know…before she died." He says, choked up.

"Andre, do you remember that night at Nozu; our first date? You only told me that your mother's name was Jayon. You never told me she was dead. Why would you keep that information from me? I mean…Andre, I'm your wife. It hurts me that you kept that from me." She says, tears stinging her eyes.

"Baby…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. My mother was all I had, besides my grandma. I just …had no one else. But know I do. I promise I'll never keep anything else from you…ever." André states.

"It's okay. Thanks again for showing me this. It's a really special thing for you. It makes me feel special because this is- this is such an intimate place. I love it. This has been a great honeymoon." Cat says.

"It's not over. I stopped at Wankos Warehouse while you were asleep and got you something." André tells her.

"You left me in the car?! You know how scared I get when I'm alone in the dark."

"No, I carried you a basket. You were small enough to fit."

"I am pretty small; five foot two inches tall, baby!" Cat yells.

"…and one hundred and five pounds." André adds.

"Hey! I'm a hundred and two! Don't round up with a girls weight."

"Well…after you eat these, you'll be a hundred and five pounds." André says, walking back to the SUV. "Close your eyes." André reaches into their car.

"Kay, kay." Cat laughs.

André sets a plastic box in Cat's hands. "Blue…berry muffins?" She asks.

"Yeah…I know you like sweets so…"

"But I don't like blueberry muffins. I like-"

"I know… those are for me. I got you these…for real." He laughs.

André hands Cat red velvet cupcakes; a very large, twenty-four pack of red velvet cupcakes. She smiles her biggest smile and thanks him, then kisses him. "I love you…so…so much." She says. She opens the container and takes out a cupcake; she takes a bite. She closes her eyes and groans. She rubs her stomach in pleasure. "Better than sex." She says, taking another bite.

"Okay…never buying you red velvet cupcakes again." He kids.

"NO! No! I was just kidding! Please don't take away my cupcakes!" She screams.

He laughs. "I'm not gonna do that. I wouldn't do that to you. But I'm about ready to go to bed. Are you?" He asks.

"Yeah; I better put these down. I'll be up all night." She says, reluctantly putting the cupcakes down.

But it didn't stop her. She was up all night. André and Cat lie in the back of the SUV. André was asleep, while Cat is writing in her notes on her phone. She's writing a song. It started…

I looked in the rearview mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us  
I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause I can be the death of us, the death of us, baby

You know how to drive in rain  
You decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck  
In bumper to bumper  
Traffic, I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was

She would call it Honeymoon Avenue.

**10:00- the next morning**

André slowly sits up, yawning. "Can you explain to me why we didn't have sex last night?"

Cat laughs. "Probably because the back of an SUV is an unsuitable place to have sex."

He laughs as well. "Did you go to sleep last night?"

"Nope; I was writing a song…for you." She smiles.

"Let me hear it?"

"Okay…" she says, shyly.

"I won't judge."

She begins.

_I looked in the rearview mirror and_  
_It seemed to make a lot more sense_  
_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us_  
_I'm ready to make that turn_  
_Before we both crash and burn_  
_Cause I can be the death of us, the death of us, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_You decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, Coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_Hey, What happened to the butterflies_  
_Guess fading kinda fast stopped time_  
_And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light_  
_Hey, right when I think that we found it_  
_Well that's when we start turning around_  
_You're saying baby don't worry_  
_But we're still going the wrong way baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_You decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_  
_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, Coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_They say only fools fall in love_  
_Rumors they've been talking about us_  
_Sometimes I feel like_  
_I've been here before_  
_I could be wrong, but I know I'm right_  
_Think I'm in love_  
_But we continue to fight_  
_Honey I know_  
_We can find our way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, Coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, Coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was_

"That was absolutely beautiful, Cat. You wrote that for me?" André asks.

She nods. André pulls her down to his level to kiss her passionately. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Backstage at a talk show**

Six months after the record deal was signed, André and Cat were told that their albums were going to be released in about a month. About a week later, Jimmy Fallon, host of "The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon", called Cat to see if they would like to be guests and musical guests on his show. Cat said yes without talking to André, though he didn't mind.

A week after Jimmy called Cat, André and Cat are waiting backstage. Cat is shaking with excitement while André is sitting down, calm as can be. "Andre, aren't you nervous?!" Cat asks.

"Yep; not too bad though." He answers.

A stage hand comes to the waiting area to notify them that they will be on in five minutes. Cat takes a deep breath. André stands up and jumps in place to shake the nerves he suddenly has. They walk to the curtain shielding them from the audience. Suddenly, they hear The Roots, Jimmy's band for the show, start playing a song. Then they stop. "And here they are: André and Cat Harris everybody! Here we go!" Jimmy announces. André and Cat wave to the audience then shake Jimmy's hand. Jimmy kisses Cat's cheek before she sits down.

"Andre and Cat Harris, everybody. Oh, my god, this is just such a huge show. Thank you for being here. We're happy to have you." Jimmy says.

"Thanks for having us." André and Cat both say.

"Man…you guys are just the best. You are such nice people; you both can sing…you're a power couple man. It's just great to have you. So, uh…I'd like to start off by asking…how did two such talented people meet and get married like you two did?" Jimmy asks.

"Well," Cat starts "we go to a performing arts school in California called Hollywood Arts. Um, I believe- the way I understand it- is that…uh…Andre and I were writing a song for an advanced song writing class and…um…he just saw me singing and it made him develop what he called a "crush". " She says in air quotes. "Then he performed a song at something we have at school called 'The Full Moon Jam'. And he and our friend Tori sang it for me. I could tell he was singing it for me 'cause he didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time." She blushes.

"So after I finished," André cuts in, "I'm hugging my friends and Cat tells me that she wants to talk to me. Then this girl came up to ask me out. I passed it up because Cat was more important." He says.

"You never told me that." Cat says, quietly.

"Um…I went to talk to her in a theater in our school and she told me that she felt the same way as me. We went to a restaurant to talk and we told each other about ourselves." André finishes.

"So you were friends before you dated?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes, we were." Cat answers.

"And I thank god everyday that I have someone in my life like Cat; someone so great and so wonderful like her to keep me in check. I don't know what I'd be doing now if it weren't for her. I love you, Cat." André adds.

"I love you, too." Cat says.

"Now, I would like to talk about your album now. Cat, what is yours going to be called?" Jimmy asks.

"Mine is going to be called 'Ms. California'. It will be released on May 28th this year. You can find some of my singles on Pear Tunes called 'Honeymoon Avenue', 'Baby I', and the song I'm about to sing with André, which I'm not going to tell you the name to." The audience claps.

"Now, André; your album?" Jimmy asks.

"Mine is going to be called 'Like a Tiger'. You can find it on Pear Tunes in about a month. I can't wait for everyone to hear some songs I worked really hard on." André states.

"Now, that's a unique name for an album. Why did you name it that?"

"Well…I think a tiger is very fierce and powerful. But if you treat it right, it's sweet as can be. That's the way I feel about myself. So I named it that." André says.

"Well, that's just great. Now, you know on this show, we like to have some fun. Would you like to play sticky ball with us?"

"Absolutely!" They both answer.

"Alright, we'll be back with André and Cat Harris on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon! Come on back!" Jimmy yells.

He leans over and shakes both André and Cat's hand again. "Thank you guys so much for coming on the show. I'm gonna make sure to buy your album on Pear Tunes. I'm definitely going to give them a listen. Now, sticky ball is where we put on these Velcro suits and we throw these balls at each other that stick to the suit. And whoever gets the most amount of balls on their suit loses. One of you two will play me and whoever wins that game will play will play Andre…or whoever. Okay?" Jimmy finishes.

"Sounds good." They answer.

"Okay. Go put your suit on."

A minute later they are ready. "Hey, everybody! Welcome back to The Tonight Show! We're here with Cat and André Harris! We are about to play sticky ball. I think everyone knows the rules so let's get started. Cat you will play me, and if you win you play André. Whoever wins that, is the champion."

Cat beats Jimmy. "Andre and Cat will play now! Go!"

André and Cat are throwing large amount of balls at eachother. The alloted minute for the competition runs quickly. They count the balls and Cat comes out the winner again. She kisses André.

"RED VELVET CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!" Cat yells.

"Andre and Cat are going to perform a new song they wrote together. Come on back!"

Minutes later, André and Cat are ready to sing. André does the rapping while Cat sings.

What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
Boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
You come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
So please let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

"That was Cat and André Harris singing their new single, 'The Way' avalible on Pear Tunes now. Thanks for watching everybody. See you tomorow." Jimmy says.

**Andre' Car**

André and Cat are driving to the airport to go back to LA.

"That was so much fun!" Cat yells.

"I know it. I just got an e-mail from Robin Roberts asking us to be on Good Morning America! How much fun will that be?"

"Oh. Shit." She says.

**What did you think everybody?**


	26. Chapter 26

**This one's going to be long. Not just because of dialogue, but because there're three songs sung in it. Read and review. **

**Sikowitz' Classroom**

The Good Morning America thing went well. André and Cat met Robin Roberts and Matt Lauer. Cat even made a funny, yet a little bit inappropriate, joke about Al Roker wearing diapers. André played it down and scolded her for making such a joke; but inside he was cracking up. After their appearance on the show, André made Cat apologize for the joke she told, and then thanked him for being such a good sport about it, stressing the fact that it was out of pure fun and was in no way intended to be disrespectful or offensive. He accepted their apology with a laugh and shook their hands, saying that he himself thought it was quite clever, making Cat feel a bit less guilty.

Two days later, everyone was in Sikowitz' class on the last full day of school in their senior year; just talking back and forth. Everyone was there: Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Cat and André. Sikowitz was soaking up every bit of his final day with everyone together; this was his favorite class he'd ever taught at Hollywood Arts. He just covered his eyes, trying to choke back the tears that welled up his eyes, as he watches Tori and Jade bicker for one final time; watched Beck roll his eyes at Jade's snarky comments one last time; watched Cat and André hold each other for the one final; watched Robbie speak through Rex one final time; it was all surreal. He wipes his tears he can no longer hold back, looking at the kids.

"I just hope you all know," Sikowitz starts, "that I truly love each and every one of you. This class…" He sniffs, "has been an utter joy to teach; and now that you're all leaving, it makes me wonder if I'll ever have a class like this again. When you all graduate in a week, I'm going to be so upset, because there are so many things I wish I could teach you. I just…I'm going to miss you all so much. I hope I've made acting and school more enjoyable for you all; I do. I sincerely hope that all of you have enjoyed high school, because now… now the real journey of life begins, my friends." Sikowitz finishes, bring tears to the eyes of everyone, including Jade.

"Wow… that was beautiful, Sikowitz." Tori cries.

He smiles, wiping more tears. "VICTORY! I made the wicked witch that is Jade West cry! It took me four years, but I did it!"

"Shut up, Sikowitz." Jade laughs, wiping her eye.

"Now…now that that is taken care of, why don't we share some of our favorite memories? Beck… you first." Sikowitz says.

"Okay…um… my favorite memory of being in this class would be the time you had us stay at your house to practice our acting improv. I guess that." Beck answers.

"I AM OFFICER PODESCTO! TRY SOME RAISIN BRAN!" Tori screams in a New Jersey accent.

"Tori? Your memory?" Sikowitz says.

"My favorite memory would have to be when Robbie ordered all that caviar and André and I sang that song, 'Tell Me That You Love Me Anyway'. It was the first song André and I sang together outside of school." She smiles.

"Robbie?" Sikowitz asks.

"The time you helped me get Rex back by setting that girl you hate up with that dump kid was definitely my favorite moment." Robbie says.

"As much as I don't like you, I'm glad you saved me from that dude. His hand felt weird." Rex says.

"Jade?"

"I did enjoy the time you set me and Tori up on that date. Although I wasn't happy about it then, I'm glad you did it, because I think in the future, we're going to be really close with each other." Jade smiles.

"We will be." Tori agrees.

"Andre?"

"I liked the time when you took our cell phones away. I feel like it brought us closer together; all of us." he answers.

"I was not fond of that moment!" Cat yells, holding up a finger. "I miss Billy Quan."

"Baby, what was your favorite memory?" André asks her?

"Mine was the time we got stuck in that cupcake. I feel like it was the time in which we were all one; like we were feeling the same thing. Even Beck was scared; and don't lie, Beck." Cat says.

"I was. I was truly scared. What about yours, Sikowitz? What's your favorite memory?" Beck asks.

"Mine was when I challenged you all to say yes to everything. But now it's going to be this one here. My favorite memory will be us talking like this for the last time. All of us together just feels right, and I'm really gonna miss it." He answers.

"Group hug!" Cat yells.

Everyone, except Jade, stands up and hugs Sikowitz tightly, one final time. "Come on, babe. Get in here." Beck tells her. She shakes her head no."Please?" Beck frowns.

"Screw it." Jade stands up and wraps her arms around everyone. The bell rings. Everyone groans in sadness. They separate; everyone is still crying.

"Oh, I must remind you all that tonight is seniors' night in the Asphalt Café. So if you'd like, you can sing or dance tonight. They will have open mic. I'll be there. Lane will be there; everyone will be there to say goodbye to their students. I hope you can all attend. Now, go home and I hope I see you tonight." He finishes, sighing.

**Asphalt Café- 8:30**

The whole gang was there. Seniors' night was going very well. Everyone was sitting at their usual table for the last time. Jade had just finished her performance. She had covered 'Born This Way', by Lady Gaga. Sikowitz pops up from behind Beck, scaring him.

"YES! I scared the Oliver boy! I am once again victorious!" He yells.

"Well done, Sikowitz." He admits defeat.

"I just wanted one last shot at scaring you, Mr. Oliver."

"Well, you did it. Good job."

"I just thought I'd say goodbye to you kids. Promise to stay in touch?" He asks.

They all promise. "Goodbye, then. Have a good last night of High School." He walks away.

The announcer said that Cat was up next. She decided to sing a song from her album to surprise everybody. She stands up and walks away.

"Guys, I can't believe that this is the last time we'll be sitting at this table." Beck announces.

"And still to this day, no one has ever sat on that sided of the table." Jade jokes.

"How about I do it." Robbie says, moving to the side never sat on.

"Holy shit. We made history." André laughs.

Everyone else laughs, too. Cat is now on the stage.

"Hey, guys. I can't believe this is the last time I'm gonna sing up here. But, I hope to bring you a little happiness because I'm singing a song that André helped me write and is now on my new album. You can buy it on Pear Tunes in a week." She smiles. The crowd cheers. "This one's called, 'Baby I'."

Baby I got love for thee so deep inside of me  
I don't know where to start  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane

The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm feeling

So I say baby, baby, baby  
Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it

(baby, baby ohohohoh)

Baby I'm so down for you no matter what you  
(Real talk) I'll be around  
See baby I been feelin' you  
Before I knew what feelings were about

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm feeling

So I say baby, baby, baby  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it

(baby, baby ohohohoh)

Straight up you got me (all in)  
How could I not be I sure hope you know  
If it's even possible  
I love you more  
Than word Love can say it  
It's better not explaining that why I keep saying…

Baby I

The crowd erupts. Cat smiles, thanks them and leaves the stage. Down by the table, André grabs her and holds her. He kisses her lips, long and hard. "Get a room!" Tori kids.

Tori is then called to the stage. She leaves. Everyone smiles at Cat, complementing her song. Tori is on the stage.

"Hey, guys. I think Cat summed it up. I can't believe I'm singing up here for the last time. I hope you like this one. I wrote it myself."

Uh, lately everybody's so self-conscious,  
People talk about each other so heartless,  
But I don't wanna hear those conversations,  
I just wanna feel the good vibrations,

Whatever happened to the simple pleasures,  
It's hard to live when there's so much pressure,  
But I don't wanna think about the ending,  
'Cause every moment is a new beginning,  
Ohhhh ohhh, you know life's too short to be complicated,  
Ohhhh ohhh, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta,

Shake, shake what your momma gave you,  
Pull out your Michael J moves,  
And dance with the record on,  
Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket,  
Even if there's people watchin'  
Just because you like the song  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,

(Uh, yeah) Yeah,

Do we really even know what matters,  
When we're stuck inside the same old patterns,  
You know it's easy to forget that feeling,  
When the kid in your heart stops dreaming,

It doesn't matter if you're 6 or 60,  
It doesn't matter if you're rich or thrifty,  
If the moment feels right just do it,  
Who cares if you're looking foolish,  
Ohhhh ohhh, you know life's too short to be complicated,  
Ohhhh ohhh, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta,

Shake, shake what your momma gave you,  
Pull out your Michael J moves,  
And dance with the record on,  
Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket,  
Even if there's people watching,  
Just because you like the song,  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Oooohhhhhhh,

Tell me, is it wrong if it makes you feel right,  
You'll never know if you don't even try,  
Let it go, you might find that you like to,

Shake, shake what your momma gave you,  
Pull out your Michael J moves,  
And dance with the record on,  
Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket,  
Even if there's people watching,  
Just because you like the song,  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,

Shake, shake what your momma gave you,  
Pull out your Michael J moves,  
And dance with the record on,  
Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket,  
Even if there's people watching, (hey)  
Just because you like the song (just because you like the song),  
Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, (Shake a little, shake a little now)  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, (Shake a little, shake a little now)  
Sometimes you've gotta shake,  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, (Shake a little, shake a little now)  
Ohhhhhhh,  
shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, (Shake a little, shake a little now)

Sometimes you've gotta just shake.

She finishes and exits the stage. André is now up. He walks to the stage.

"Hey, guys. Someone very special to me wrote this song, and now I'd like to sing it for her. It's called 'Honeymoon Avenue'."

I looked in the rearview mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us  
I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause I can be the death of us, the death of us, baby

You know how to drive in rain  
You decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck  
In bumper to bumper  
Traffic, I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was

Hey, What happened to the butterflies  
Guess fading kinda fast stopped time  
And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light  
Hey, right when I think that we found it  
Well that's when we start turning around  
You're saying baby don't worry  
But we're still going the wrong way baby

You know how to drive in rain  
You decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home  
I feel like my heart is stuck  
In bumper to bumper  
Traffic, I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was

They say only fools fall in love  
Rumors they've been talking about us  
Sometimes I feel like  
I've been here before  
I could be wrong, but I know I'm right  
Think I'm in love  
But we continue to fight  
Honey I know  
We can find our way home

I feel like my heart is stuck  
In bumper to bumper  
Traffic, I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was

He finishes and  
runs down to Cat, who's mascara is running from the tears. The gang is smiling. André kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much." Cat says.

"I love you, too." He kisses her again.

Jade laughs. "Get a room!"

**I'm very proud of this, I must say. I thought it was cool how they sang songs that are real and not made up. I thought it was a good way to send them off. Tell me what you think! Planning on going to 30. Thanks guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**André and Cat's apartment- 10:00am**

Both André and Cat are asleep. Sunlight is creeping through the curtains as André stirs under the covers. Then he wraps his arm around Cat. She smiles and breathes out lightly. They both fall back asleep in each other's loving arms. Suddenly, André's alarm goes off, waking Cat. She throws a pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise. André reaches behind his end table, and fiddles with the outlet. He pulls the plug and throws the alarm clock at the wall, making a loud crashing noise.

"Throw the alarm clock at the wall?" Cat asks?

"Yep." André answers.

He wraps his arms around her again. She snuggles up against him, planting small kisses on his hard, bare chest. André kisses her forehead. "We do need to get up, though." Cat smiles.

"Why?!" André complains.

"Because it's ten o'clock in the morning! We need to get moving; let's go get some breakfast." She laughs, jumping out of bed, putting a shirt on.

"No! Don't put clothes on! Come be naked with me." André says, patting the bed.

"Andre, get up. Do you want to invite anyone; Jade and Beck, maybe?" Cat asks.

"Yeah that sounds good." André answers, getting dressed himself. André normally doesn't try to impress anyone when it comes to getting dressed in the morning. Sometimes he'll put a t-shirt and basketball shorts; other times he might just go shirtless with a pair of shorts, which is Cat's favorite. But this time he chose to get fully dressed because Cat wanted to out to eat a late Breakfast. He simply chose his Hollywood Arts letterman's jacket, which he will always have, an orange t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

Cat, on the other hand chose to wear one of her more frilly skirts; one that André really liked on her. They finished getting dressed and walked into the living room to grab the keys to the 1969 GTO that Craig gave them. They exit the apartment.

**In the Car**

"Oh…did you call Beck and Jade?" André asks.

"Yeah." Cat answers flatly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. There's just…there…something just doesn't feel right about this day; like something bad is about to happen. I don't know." Cat says.

"Baby, don't think like that. Nothing is go-"

A truck hits them. They roll over on their side. André jumps over to cover Cat right when he sees the truck. Cat screams. "Hold on, Cat! Hold on!" André yells. That was the last thing Cat heard Andre say before they came to a stop. They were upside down as Cat felt blood rush to her head. She quickly unbuckled their seatbelts, then passed out.

**20 minutes later**

Cat wakes to blurry vision. She sees people around her, but can't make out what was being said around her. She can tell she's in an ambulance. She feels a medic stick a needle into her arm. She feels the pain, but can't move. Suddenly, everything comes into focus. She sees Tori, Jade and Robbie sitting in the ambulance with her. There had been a crash. A truck hit them. They were flipping over and over. André had leaned over to cover her from everything that might hit her. "Andre!" She thought. She started to rip the things the medics had put on her body.

"Cat, leave that stuff alone. You need that to make you better." Tori states.

"No! I need to…get…to…Andre." Cat says, exhausted.

"Cat, lay down!" Jade yells.

"NO! André…I'm…coming… oh, god….my arm!" Cat yells, grabbing her arm. She had a broken forearm, broken wrist, and dislocated elbow. She lets multiple tears fall from her eyes. She closes them for a moment. "Where is André?" She sobs, weakly.

"He's in really bad shape, Cat." Robbie sighs.

"How bad?" Cat is now shaking uncontrollably. "Tell me."

"They don't know if he's going to make it; that bad." Jade, of all people, sobs.

"NO! Take me, too, then. I can't live without him!" Cat screams.

"Cat, calm down. We don't know yet. He could be just fine. I said they don't know. That doesn't mean he won't. Okay?" Robbie says.

"Just take me out if he doesn't. That's all I'm saying!" Cat cries. "Get me to him. NOW!"

**At the hospital**

A lot is happening in the hospital lobby. Doctors and nurses are running beside a gurney, which she assumes is André. She runs after the gurney and screams his name. "ANDRE!"

"Mamn, you can't go back there. You can't go back there!" A nurse grabs her.

"HE'S MY HUSBAND!" She screams, and breaks away from her grasp. She runs down the hall and runs into the room where André is and falls to her knees.

Silence. Pure...silence.

Silence fills the air. The only noise in the room is the heart monitor showing a flat line. Cat is now in hysterics. She runs over to André and puts her head on his chest. Tori, Jade and the rest of the gang enter the room and see Cat. "Oh, god." Jade whispers. She covers her mouth and cries into Beck's shoulder. Beck himself was biting back the tears. Robbie was expressionless. Tori was in utter shock.

"Cat, I'm so sorry."

"It's not fair! It's not fair! God, take me with him! Please, god! I love him too much to live without him! Please, kill me now!" She screams. She lays her head on Andre's chest again. "Andre," she whispers, "come back to me…please, baby. I need you. WAKE UP!" She screams.

*beep*

The heart monitor makes a small sound; small and quick. The sound isn't heard.

*beep* It's heard this time. Everyone looks at the monitor. Cat sheds another tear, smiling. "Oh, my god! He's back! He's alive!" The gang smiles. Cat happily cries, holding Andre's hand to her heart, closing her eyes.

"Hey, 'Lil Red."

**Not overly fond of this one. I don't know how It was for you guys but…I'm not happy with it. I always wanted to do a scene like this. But I didn't plan for it to be like this. I thought the last line was good, though. These chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. I find it hard to write in third person. It's harder to show everyone's thoughts to me. I'm definitely doing my next story in first person. Yep…just wanted to get that out. Wooo…I feel better. Now get on with your normal lives now that you've read this. Thanks guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Baby, we have to go to Hershey Park! We have to go to Disney Land! We have to go see…see…everything! I mean, we-" Cat rambles.

"Cat, Cat, baby…I just died…and came back to life. Do you know how much that drains you? I mean, I love listening to your thoughts, but…good god, I'm so tired. As much as I want to listen to you now, I have, literally…no energy. But I love you. And I can't wait to talk to you." André says, looking at her chest. "You missed a button."

"I wanted you to have a good view when you woke up." Cat laughs.

"I'm getting a bit aroused. You might want to button up your shirt. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Okay." She giggles, and buttons up her shirt.

After that, the doctor said that he needed his rest and that Cat should step out of the room for a little while. The nurse assured her that André would be okay and that they would take great care of him, but she was still unsure. She walks into the waiting room after reluctantly leaving Andre's room with the rest of the gang. Jade, Robbie, and Tori get up to go get something to eat, leaving Beck and Cat by themselves in the waiting room. Beck shifts over to Cat and puts his hand on hers.

"What a scary day." Beck laughs. "I thought I'd lost my best friend in the world."

"Well, I thought I'd lost my husband."

"Okay, you win." Beck says.

Cat smiles and hugs Beck.

"You know how you truly love somebody?" Beck starts. "You know you love someone when you realize that if they die…you don't really have a purpose. You realize that they were the reason you were put on the Earth. And that you were the reason they were put here. You'd rather die, than live without them. You realize you love them, even through the pain they cause you, or the vulnerability they bring out of you, you just couldn't imagine have anything any other way. You just… it's one of those things where you just know. You know? Does any of that make any sense?" Beck finishes.

"It makes perfect sense. You're saying that you have to go through something like this to realize how much that a person can actually affect you. André has a…special place in my heart…he just…we've been through so much. I think I'll always feel the same way I do now about him. Is that what you meant?" Cat asks.

"That's pretty much the jist of it. Can I tell you something? Something private?" Beck queries.

"Are you pregnant?" Cat asks, jokingly. "Of course. What is it?"

"I'm going to ask Jade to marry me."

"OH, MY GOD!" Cat yells.

"Cat…" Beck says, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my god." She whispers this time. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking about asking her at graduation."

"Like on the stage and everything?" Cat asks.

"Yep; you know Jade…she's always liked being big and bold." Beck laughs.

Everyone comes back from the cafeteria. Jade hands Beck a half eaten turkey sandwich. He stares at it, dumbfounded. He bites his lip and looks at Jade, who is thinking nothing about the sandwich anymore. She looks back at Beck.

"You're welcome." Jade says, sarcastically.

"I love you, too." Beck says, blowing it off.

"So, is everyone ready for graduation day? It's in two weeks. Do you think André will be able to make it?" Tori asks.

"Oh, I'm sure of it!" Cat says. "I mean…its André. He never lets his friends down. He'll be there."

"I hope." Tori says.

**2 weeks later- graduation**

André was able to show up at graduation two weeks later. The whole gang had been chosen as Valedictorians. They had all prepared speeches for the event. Tori was asked to present her speech first. She approached the podium and put her note cards on it. She took a deep breath and began.

"Students, teachers, family…I'd like to start off by saying that it was a true honor to have you all as teachers for the last two years. When I came here, I wasn't so sure it would work out. I felt out of place; like I didn't belong. I went into Erwin Sikowitz' class on March 12, 2010 and met people who I will hold close to me for the rest of my life. When I walked into the school, I met Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers, who are still to this day, some of the weirdest people ever, but I love them. I'm thankful for my sister Trina Vega, who graduated last year, for introducing me to André Harris, who forced me onto the stage when Trina's tongue was swollen. If it weren't for him…I wouldn't be speaking to you on this stage right now. Aaaand Jade. I love you girl…even though you poured iced coffee on my head on my first day of school…and made me play a dog in class. But…you're still one of my best friends. Cat Valentine…when I first met you, I thought…no offense…that you were weird. I was like 'Woah, what's up with that chick?' But then I got to know you. And you were one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. Beck! The best actor with the best hair since Brad Pitt! I know we wanted to go out one time, but I'm glad we didn't, because you and the black queen belong together. André Harris…there is no one on the planet that I'd rather sing a song with. If you ever have trouble paying a bill at a restaurant, just call me and we'll sing our way out of it. Now that I got my honorable mentions out of the way, I'd just like to say that I'm thankful for everything this school has done for me, and that I'm glad you all helped me make it shine. Thank you." She finishes.

The crowd cheered for Tori. André, and Jade had given their speeches, leaving Beck and Cat left to give theirs. Beck approached the stage. He set his note cards on the podium and began.

"Hello, everybody. Um…I just want to give a simple speech. I, uh…just want to throw out a couple of thank you type things. I would like to thank the best friends anyone could have: Robbie Shapiro, André Harris, and Cat Valentine. And Tori, thank you for saying that. We wouldn't have worked. But thank you for being a great friend. And to prove that I'm sticking with Jade and only Jade…I'd like to call her up here again. Jade, will you come here?" Beck asks. Jade stands up and walks on the stage. "Jade…to prove to you that there is nothing but you in my life, I'd like to ask you…" he gets down on one knee.

"…to be my wife. Jade West…will you marry me?"

"Absolutely." Jade wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I love you so much." She says.

"I love you, too."

Next was Cat. She approached the stage as Jade and Beck left. She, the same as the others, sat her note cards down.

"There is only one person I need to thank. There are people who I need to acknowledge, but only one I need to thank. I need to acknowledge my friends Tori, Robbie, Jade, and Beck for always being there for me through thick and thin; for loving me even when I hated them, and vice-versa; for treating me with respect and not like a little child. But I would like to think my wonderful, loving husband, André Harris. Without him, I don't know where I'd be. You've made me a smarter person…a more caring person and a more loving person. A lot of you are probably thinking, 'Cat, how could you love people more now than you did a year ago?'. Well…I don't know how…but all I know is that I do. And I'll thank God every day of my life to prove that you really made a difference in my life. I love you, very much. Thank you."

She exits the stage, runs over to André and kisses him passionately. "I love you." Andre says, kissing her again. "I'm so glad you chose me to spend the rest of your life with."

**There we go. There will be two more chapters. I've had a talk with one of my followers and decided on a new project after this one. Keep on Readin' and Reviewin'.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Got a long one for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Beck and Jade's wedding day**

A couple of weeks after graduation, André and Cat sit in their apartment playing with their phones. There are no TV's on; no music playing; no nothing. The only sound that is heard is the clicking of André and Cat's phone. Cat's phone rings. She holds the phone to her ear and smiles as she says her signature, "Hi!" André laughs and goes back to messing with his phone. Cat is in a long, drawn out conversation on the phone with an apparently very stressed out Jade West. Cat was trying to get a word in, but was getting cut off every time Cat tried to speak.

"Jade! Calm down! This is your wedding day. You should be more laid back than you've been in your life. I wasn't scared or stressed at all on my wedding day, because I knew that in a matter of minutes, I'd be spending the rest of my life with the man I love. That's all I was thinking about…the whole time. Just keep that in mind. We're getting ready right now, so we'll be there in a minute. Okay? Love you, Jade. Bye!" Cat finishes and sighs. "

"Well she sounds like she's having a good time." André laughs.

"She so fucking stressed. Excuse my language, but she is! Good, god, it's tiring me out and I'm not even there. But get up. Let's get dressed. She wants us all down there thirty minutes before the service. She said if we aren't she'll pull up her wedding dress, pull the scissors she has in her guarder, and stab us all in the throat. So I'd get dressed as fast as possible." Cat says.

"Well…I don't want to get up…but then again…I really don't want to be stabbed in the throat. I'll just get dressed." André says, getting up from his chair. They walk to the bedroom and strip off all of their clothes. André eyes Cat as she starts to get dressed; she stops when she see André limp slowly towards her. He slides his hands down to the small of her back, then to her bare bottom. He squeezes it lightly. "Ooo, Mr. Harris. Are you grabbing my ass?" Cat asks, seductively.

"That's not all I'm gonna be grabbing." André says, lifting her up by her waist and throws her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and bites her neck, softly. He nibbles at her ear lobe, eliciting a moan from Cat's beautiful lips. He runs his hands up her sides, caressing her breasts. "Mmm." Cat moans. Cat's mouth forms an "o", as André suck one of her nipples. André rises up and lines himself up with her entrance. He quickly lunges into her. "Oh, oh, oh, Andre…ah…we're…oh…supposed to be getting ready for Jade and Beck's wedding. Oh, oh, ah…fuck!" Cat says, in pleasure.

"So what if we get stabbed in the throat?" André says, still thrusting.

"Then, I won't be able to moan like this: oh, shit. Ah, ah, ah…Andre, oh…"

"Good reason. I better speed it up then. I'm ready. You?" André asks.

"Yeah. Cum on my tits." He does as he's told.

"Ahh…" he moans.

Cat wipes the remainder of André fluids from her breasts and from her face. "Nice little quickie." Cat says, panting. "Now we really do need to get dressed." She gets up and puts her maid of honor dress on. It consisted of yellow cotton and pink flowers sewn around her waist. "I need you to zip me." She says to André.

"Where's your underwear?" André asks, getting out of bed.

"Well, this has a built in bra… I was just going to go free style, but if you want me to-" André cuts her off.

"Nope, you're good. I was just wondering."

"But…" Cat says, holding up a finger, "…if I go commando, you have to, too." Cat smirks.

"Deal."

**Jade's dressing room**

"Cat, everything is not going to be okay! I lost the scissors I was keeping in my guarder; the guarder itself broke; I stepped on the back of my dress and it ripped; my hair won't do right. Everything is not going to be okay!" Jade yells.

"Jade, calm down." Cat says quietly. She puts her hand on her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to be calm, Cat?! Everything is going wrong. That's it; tell Beck the weddings off." Jade sobs.

"JADELYN WEST! I am telling Beck no such thing. You have a man over there dying to spend the rest of his life with you, and you're gonna throw it away because your dress ripped? Because your scissors were lost; because your mother fucking guarder broke?! Absolutely not! You are going to go out there and marry that awesome piece of man candy! Suck it up!" Cat scolds her.

"But, Cat, everything is ruined! Why risk any more damage?" Tori cries.

"Because love is worth the risk."

Jade sits there for a moment, pondering the wise words that escaped Cat's mouth. "You're right. Help me fix my makeup."

"That's a good girl. Come on. Let's get rid of those mascara rivers on your face." Cat says, pulling a tube of mascara and some makeup wipes from her purse.

**Beck's dressing room**

Everything was calm and cool in Beck's dressing room. The football game was on for him to watch while he got dressed. Although he was nervous, Beck was just fine. He wasn't sobbing like his fiancé, or getting screamed at by his best friend; he was very laid back. He tries to tie his tie but ends up giving up on it for the time being. He looks in the mirror to examine the way he looked. He wanted to look perfect for Jade. He was having doubts, though. He was thinking Jade would come out with nothing wrong with her. No stray strands of hair; her eye makeup done perfectly. He was worried that Jade would show him up. André walks in.

"What's going on, my main man?" André smiles, clapping his hands together.

"Oh, not much; just getting married today. You?" He laughs.

André laughs, punching Beck in the arm. "So are you ready for your life to change?" André asks.

"Absolutely. I've never been more ready for anything in my life." He answers.

"So you and me felt pretty much the same way. I was so excited! I was thinking…'my god. I'm about to get married. I'm about to have a wife.' It's the greatest feeling in the world, isn't it?" Andre asks.

"It is." He nods.

"Any nerves?"

"Nope. My only worry is that Jade might show me up out there. I mean she's so beautiful." He says, trying to tie his tie again. Andre helps him out.

"I was worried about that , too. My brown hair would probably be barely noticed compared to Cat's bright red. Women are just so much more beautiful than men. It's crazy." Andre laughs.

Cat pokes her head in. "Hey, guys. Jade is ready. Andre, we need to get out there."

"Okay, baby." He turns to Beck and hugs him. "Love you, bro. Have fun today." He says.

"Love you, too, bud." Beck responds. Andre gives him a slap on the back and leaves. Beck takes a deep breath and heads out of the room.

**At the ceremony**

Cat and André were able to get the preacher from their wedding to marry Beck and Jade. He said he was happy that he had the opportunity to wed some of their friends. He shakes Beck's hand and wishes him luck. "Here Comes the Bride" begins to play as Jade walks down the aisle, bouquet in hand. She smiles. Beck looks into her eyes; those dazzling eyes that pierce his every time they meet. Beck runs a hand through his hair as Jade stands beside him. The smile at each other and face the preacher. It began the same way any other old wedding would: all the dearly beloved crap, and we're gathered here today stuff.

"Now…I believe you've prepared vows for one another?" the preacher asks.

Andre, Beck's best man, hands him his vows.

"Jadelyn Allison West, when I first laid eyes on you, I though…wow…I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is. The way you walked around with your long brunette hair just…took my breath away every time I saw you. You're smile was mesmerizing…your eyes…tantalizing. When you gave me that dog…or tried to give me that dog…I knew…you and I would be together forever. But even an infinite amount of time with you will never be enough. So when we're old and grey; when we have children and grandchildren playing in the yard, we'll think back to this moment here, and say…we wouldn't have done anything any other way." He folds the piece of paper and puts it in his jacket pocket.

"Jade?" The preacher says.

Tori grabs her small pocketbook and digs in it again.

"Vega, I swear to God, if you lost my-" Jade begins.

"Here." Tori smiled, handing her the piece of paper."

"I, uh…have no clue how to follow that up but, here goes nothing. Beckett Mitchell Oliver, the first time I laid eyes on you, I felt the exact same way. That smirk of yours just…made my legs weak. It made me want to be around you every second of every day. Now…I guess, since we're getting married, you're stuck with me…forever. And I can't think of any other person I'd rather be saying these words to. I'm ready to be, Mrs. Beck Oliver." She finishes. She folds the piece of paper and hands it back to Tori.

"Now, Beck…do you take Jade to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? As long as you both shall live? Until death do you part?" He asks.

"I do." Beck answers.

"And Jade, do you take Beck to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? As long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?" The preacher asks Jade.

"I do."

"You better." Beck asks.

"Do we have the rings?" The preacher asks one final question.

Tori gives Jade André's wedding band, while André give Beck Jade's band. They slip them on each other's fingers.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you both, man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Beck." Beck leans in for one of the most romantic kisses anyone in the room had ever seen. Rice was being thrown at them. People were whistling in excitement.

"Bring back memories?" Andre asks Cat.

"A lot." Cat smiles. "Hey, I meant to tell you, Nick wants us to move to New York. He says that he's moving the record company there. I think we should go."

**Okay, you guys! One more chapter! It's a goodie! Let me know what you think of this one.**


	30. Chapter 30

**It was sad writing this. I kinda hada hard time. Enjoy!**

**Andre's car- after the wedding**

"So let me get this straight, you are saying that Nick Matteo wants us to move to New York just because he's moving the company?" André asks, passionately.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Cat answers.

"So you're also saying that we should pack up our lives in LA, and leave all our friends behind along with everything we've built?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck would we do that?" He scolds her.

"Because…if we stay here, we'll have to pay air fares to fly all the way across the country just so we can record a song! I mean, what would be the point? It would exhaust us and it would be a huge waste of money. Do you really think that you'd be willing to do those things?" Cat finishes.

"No! I would never do those things. We have friends here, Cat. We have friends that have become family! You have your parents! You can't just up and leave them like that! What would that do to them?!" He almost yells.

"Look, I'm not saying it would be best for everyone around us! I'm just saying that it would be in our best interest and in our career's best interest, that we follow the record company where ever it goes. I'm just thinking about what's best for us right now!" Cat raises her voice.

"That's just selfish, Cat! I mean, this isn't you! You'd never leave your friends for anyone! Since when did all of that change?! What has changed in that head of yours?" He asks.

"I don't know! All I know is that our friends want what's best for us! And this is best for us!" She screams.

"How the hell do you know?! Have you explored all of our options!? Maybe there's something else we can do! Maybe there is something else that might benefit everyone! Why don't we just fly everyone out there?! Maybe they can live with us forever! We'll be like one big happy family!" André spits venom with his words.

"Look…" Cat says, softly, "…I'm not saying it's the greatest idea in the world. But Nick told me if we don't move…he'll terminate our contract."

"Y'know, fuck the contract! I want the life we have now! We should just stay here." André says.

"Andre, I can't control what you do, but I can't give up on my dream; even if that means leaving this life and all we've built behind." She sheds a tear.

"So you'd leave me? You really would. 'Cause I'm not going. I can't leave all this behind."

"If it means it would get me closer to my dream…yes." She says.

André nods, his eyes full of hurt. "So that's how you really feel? All those songs…the countless times we made love…the millions of times you told me you loved me…it was all bullshit?" André asks.

"That's not fair, André. We're talking about something I've wanted to do since I was six."

"But you love your dream more than me. Y'know, now I'm wondering…what would you have done if I had died? You probably wouldn't have cared a bit, would you? You would have been like, 'Oh, well. The bastard's dead.' You wouldn't have missed me a bit!" André regrets the words as soon as he lets them out.

"How dare you!" She cries.

"Cat, I didn't me-" She cuts him off.

"No. You know what; fuck you. Fuck you, fuck Tori, Fuck Jade and the whole mother fucking state of California!" She screams. She sobs uncontrollably. André bites back the tears.

"I hate you." Cat says, quietly.

That did it. That broke the dam that was Andre's tear duct. He let them freely fall down his face. Although he wasn't sobbing, he was definitely the most upset he'd ever been in his life.

**The Apartment**

Two days later, Cat had notified her friends that she was leaving André for New York. They were upset about it. They needed their bubbly red-head around. She made everyone happy when they were sad. She had packed her bag and was ready to leave. "I'll send some movers to get the rest of my things." She says, opening the door.

"Cat, wait…at least let me drive you to the airport." She nodded and André grabbed his keys. After the crash, he was forced to go back to his black Audi, because the GTO was totaled. They reached the car and André put her stuff in the trunk. He got in the car and drove to the airport.

The drive was silent. No one spoke or anything. When André reached the front of the airport, Cat opened the door and said goodbye. She left without another word. André parked as Cat went to the plane. He needed to see her take off, just to make sure it was all real. He went to a window where he could see her plane take off. An off-duty pilot approached André. He appeared to be in his mid to late forties, He was African-American with a balding head. "Hey, there, kid; you okay?" he asks.

"I just lost the love of my life to New York City. She decided to chase her dream rather than stay with me." André says, flatly.

"What was her dream?"

"Music." André answered.

"My wife left me, too. Said I was on the road too much. I was devastated. So I called her and-" André cuts him off.

"Sir, no offense, but I just lost my wife. I really don't care if you called her, texted her or e-mailed her." He says, bluntly.

The pilot laughs. "I'm going somewhere with this, kiddo. I called her. We ended on good terms and she promised to take care of my son, who I now see has found himself in a little predicament."

"Wait…who are you?"

"Martin Harris. It's been a while, André." It was his father.

"Dad." André hugs him.

"Call her, son. Do it…while you still can." He tells him.

André quickly pulls out his phone. He calls her. It rings,,, and rings… and rings… until it finally goes to voice mail, indicating that she just didn't want to answer her phone. He left a simple message:

"_Cat, sweetheart… forgive me for what I said in the car the other night. I can't take back all of the hurtful things I said to you. All I can do is say that I'm very sorry. I'm sorry for not letting you spread your wings and not letting you do what you pleased with your life. This is not a desperate attempt to try to win you back. This is just a mere attempt to end things on good terms. I can't ask you to come back to me. I just want you to know that I love you…SO much. Have a great career. I'll be sure to buy all of your songs on Pear Tunes. Loving you forever, André." _

He hangs up the phone and looks at his dad. They see the plane that Cat was on takeoff. André sulks. His heart had been shredded into tiny, bite size pieces.

"I'll leave you to think." His dad says. He walks away.

André stares out the window, tears in his eyes, begging to fall. Unbeknownst to André, Cat quietly approaches him from behind. "I got your message." She says. André turns around as soon as he heard her voice. "I didn't go." She is now crying. She drops everything in her hands and hugs André as tightly as she could.

"I couldn't do it." Cat sobs.

"I know. I love you so much." André cries.

"I love you, too."

"Do you forgive me?" André asks. Cat nods, tears freely falling down her face.

"Do you forgive me? There is no dream of mine that is worth leaving you and our friends. You are number one, André. She buries her head in his neck.

Andre's father stood a ways away, smiling. His job was done.

André and Cat sit in each other's grasp, thinking about the possible futures their relationship could've had. They both thank God in that moment that he chose the future where Cat Gets Crushed.

**And that's how it ends. Thank you all for reading this story! It was such a great experience to have so many reviews, views and followers and favorites for my first story. I'm so glad that I was able to bring some entertainment to the thousands that read this story, even if it was only ten minutes worth. It was bittersweet writing this chapter. I'm glad it's done because I'm ready to start something new. It's bitter because this was my first story and it's sad to see it end. Are you sad that it's over? Well don't be. I'm completely open to writing a sequel. But I'd like to try something different before I write it. Reviews are still appreciated. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! I hope you're all as thankful as I am that Cat got crushed. **


End file.
